High School DxD: The Other
by LevyTaine
Summary: Dealing with Devils, a family was split apart, the parents left for dead, leaving their only child alone. Due to their closeness, a certain Devil family adopts said child and raises her as their own. Years later she is finally ready to take her steps into the supernatural world. Her adventures start here!
1. Roar 1: Of Birthdays and Rebirths

It was dark out. The Sun had recently set, so this was abnormal. A young girl, no older than eight, stood in her kitchen, horrified of what she saw.

"M...Mom? Dad?" She cried, shifting her gaze between the two corpses on the room floor, floating in their blood. "...Come on. Wake up...this isn't a funny joke, Mom." Crawling over to her dead mother, the girl shook the corpse, still in denial.

"Mom... Mom! Wake up! Please, Mommy!" Looking over at her dead father, she began to cry. "Dad... no, please, don't leave me..."

A light flashed behind her. When it faded, two figures, one a tall man and the other a little girl, appeared, both having red hair.

"Good evening, Yukiko. Where are your- Oh, dear Maou." the man said, covering his mouth. The little girl, now known as Yukiko, turned to the two new people, still crying.

"What? What's wro-" the little girl stopped, spying the bodies. She looked up to the man. "I-is it too late, brother? Can we save them?" She asked. The man shook his head solemnly. "We were too late this time, Rias. Even if we weren't, that isn't what they'd want, anyway," he answered, shocking his sister. She motioned to the other girl, her blue hair covering the majority of her face.

"We can't just leave her like this!" Rias argued. "She's one of my best friends, Sirzechs! That wouldn't be fair to her _or_ her parents!" Sirzechs rested his hand on Rias' shoulder. "It's alright though; In Thomas' will Father is to adopt little Yukiko in the event of their untimely demise. Most likely he already has the papers filled out." Hearing this, Rias calmed down, regaining her noble demeanor. "So... I'm going to be her... sister?" Rias muttered.

"However, such a young girl shouldn't be burdened with such memories," Sirzechs said, walking closer to the little girl. Yukiko looked up at Sirzechs, her blue eyes on the verge of tears.

"*Hic* Sirzechs *Hic* my parents... are they..?" Sirzechs shook his head once more, causing the girl to cry virtual buckets. Sirzechs knelt to the girl's height, wrapping her in his arms. "It's alright. You're going to be alright, Yukiko." His right hand became enveloped in a pinkish light. In seconds, Yukiko stopped crying, her breathing calming down in tandem. Sirzechs lifted the girl in his arms, turning back to Rias. "She's coming with us for the night. I'll seal her memories of her parents when we get home." Rias nodded, agreeing with the plan. Taking hold of Yukiko's hand, she smiled, shedding a single tear.

"Welcome to the family, Yukiko." she said as they disappeared in a flash of light.

 _ **Six Years Later...**_

"Waaaaa!" Waking with a start, a sky blue-haired girl sat up in her bed, her violet eyes frantic. Looking around, she sighed.

"That dream again, huh?" She muttered, leaving her bed. Walking over to her closet, she pulled out Kuoh Academy's- her new school- uniform. Pulling her socks on, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She said, and the culprit, a crimson-haired girl, opened the door, walking in.

"Good morning, Yukiko. Are you ready for school yet?" She asked, a regal smile portrayed on her face. The other girl, presumably Yukiko, shook her head. "Not yet, Rias. I just have to brush my hair. But don't let me slow you down. I'll catch up with you, Koneko, and Akeno on the way."

"Alright then." Rias started to walk out of the room but stopped in the doorway. "Oh, one more thing." She turned towards Yukiko. "Happy Birthday, little sister."

Yukiko blushed, a faint smile forming on her face. "Thank you, Rias." She returned.

It took fifteen minutes, but Yukiko got her severe case of bedhead in control, having styled her shoulder-length hair into a bob. Leaving her room, she ran into two crimson-haired men in the hallway.

"G-good morning, Sirzechs, Father." She called out, bowing in their presence. Turning towards her, Sirzechs smiled.

"Good morning and happy birthday to you, Yukiko." He returned. "Are you ready for your first day of high school?"

"Of course! I wish to make a lot of new friends this year, and the best way to do that is to go to school! Plus, Rias promised me that she'll show me around today." Yukiko answered, her eyes displaying her determination.

"I see... Well then, we shouldn't keep you any longer, should we? Go ahead to your classes, Yukiko." Zeoticus motioned for her to head on to school. Yukiko ran to the door, putting her shoes on. Opening the front door, she looked back at her father and older brother. Running, she hugged Zeoticus, earning a hand being placed on her head.

"Happy birthday, Yukiko," Zeoticus said, petting the girl.

"Thank you, Father." Yukiko returned, releasing the man. "Now I've _really_ got to leave. Tell Mother I said goodbye!" She called, running off through the front door.

 _ **Ten minutes later...**_

"I...hah...told you...whew...I'll catch up with you..." Yukiko wheezed out, stopping to breathe.

Rias nodded, acknowledging her loss. "Yes, you did. I shouldn't have doubted you." Yukiko perked up at that.

"Oh? Has little Yu forgotten about us, Koneko?" another voice asked. Yukiko looked at the owner of said voice, smiling sheepishly.

"S-sorry, Akeno, Koneko. Good morning." Yukiko greeted the two girls with her sister. Akeno smiled, apparently satisfied with the apology, while Koneko nodded sagely, chewing whatever she was snacking on this morning.

"...Morning, Yukiko." the white-haired girl said, swallowing her... cookie? It wasn't important.

"Rias, are we still on for lunch today?" Yukiko asked, looking up to her sister. "I mean, if we can't it's okay. I could go hang out with Ren and Jamie today-"

"No! We'll have lunch today! Ren's not good enough for you!" Much to everyone's surprise, Rias pulled Yukiko into a hug, making the younger girl blush. Akeno and Koneko smiled at the display of familial affection.

"...Am I interrupting something?" a male voice asked, stopping everyone present. Yukiko separated from Rias and ran to the new group member, Kiba Yuuto.

"G-good morning, Yuuto." Yukiko greeted the boy, her cheeks still red. Yuuto smiled, placing his hand on Yukiko's head.

"Good morning, everyone. And happy birthday Yukiko."

' _He knows it's my birthday. He_ knows _it's my birthday!_ ' Yukiko thought, smiling. "Th-thank you, Yuuto." she returned, a large grin on her face. "Actually, tonight Father promised me-"

"Get back here, Hyoudou!" Someone shouted from ahead of the group. Looking forward, Rias spotted a brown-haired boy being chased by three girls in their kendo uniforms with wooden swords.

"I'm not going back there! If I do, you'll kill me for something I didn't do!" the boy, presumably Hyoudou, shouted back, continuing to run from the Kendo girls.

"Ugh! Isn't that Issei Hyoudou, a member of the Perverted Trio?" Yukiko asked, a disgusted look on her face. "I'm glad I'm not in his class."

"...Issei Hyoudou is the enemy of all women." Koneko stated flatly. Rias sighed. "I don't know. He's kind of... cute, right?" Rias asked the others, earning a deadpan glare from her sister. "...You like the weirdest of people, Rias." Yukiko said, shocking Rias.

"Now, now. He might not be a bad person, aside from his perversion." Akeno countered. Koneko shook her head. "Issei's an idiot." She returned, her expression never changing. It was then that the school bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

"That's our cue! Come on, Koneko!" Yukiko called out, grabbing Koneko's hand. Before the loli could resist, Yukiko took off, Koneko flying behind her. "Bye, guys! See you after class!"

 _ **After Classes...**_

"Why did Ms. Watson have to be so strict?" Yukiko complained, walking in the halls with Koneko after classes finished. Koneko nodded. "...Pay attention sometimes. She's not a bad teacher, you're a bad student."

"And there we have it: Koneko agrees with everyone else." Yukiko sighed dejectedly. "Anyway, we should hurry. Rias brought my favorite lunch with her today, and I want to eat it while it's-"

"Damn it, Hyoudou! Why can't you just be like Kiba!?" a female cried out as the brown-haired boy in question ran down the hall, bumping into Yukiko, nearly knocking her down.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Hyou-" Yukiko clutched her chest, stopping mid-sentence. Doubling over, Yukiko leaned on the wall to keep from hitting the floor. Koneko looked over at her friend, a worried expression on her face. Her gaze shifted from Yukiko to Issei, whom she glared at.

"...Your stupidity probably gave her a heart attack." Koneko accused the brunette, who sweatdropped.

"I don't think that's possible, but I'll help carry her to the nurse's office. Come on, Miss-" Issei stopped, taking in Yukiko's beauty. ' _Is she new here?_ ' He thought, still staring. ' _If so, great! I might have a chance with her!_ '

"Don't even _try_ to get in her pants, Hyoudou. I'd kill you before you had a chance." Koneko warned the boy. Issei fell to his knees, crying rivers. ' _Father, Mother, I tried to give you grandchildren. I really did..._ ' he thought. Shaking it off, he rose to his feet and offered a hand to Yukiko. "Can you stand?"

"I'm fine, no thanks to you- Ugh!" Yukiko smacked Issei's hand away, clutching her chest once more. ' _Dammit!_ ' she thought. ' _What's with this feeling..._ '

"You don't have to be so harsh..." Issei said gloomily. Sulking, he began to walk away, that is, until-

"We finally found you, Hyoudou!"

"Crap! Forgot about them!" Issei took off down the hallway, two girls chasing him. Koneko sighed. "Well, at least that's the last time we'll see him for today." Yukiko stated, earning a nod from Koneko. "Let's keep going to the club room."

 _ **Approximately Five Minutes Later...**_

"No way! Rias did what!? I can't believe it!" Yukiko cried, laughing uncontrollably. Koneko smiled at the blue-haired girl, pleased with the response. "... even Rias is clumsy." she added, nodding. The two students were approaching the old school building as the Sun began setting. Yukiko suddenly stopped laughing, looking over to Koneko.

"Let's hurry to the room. Everyone's waiting for us." Yukiko said, walking off ahead. Opening the door to the building, she was surprised to see a large table with an equally large cake on it, whilst hanging above it was a banner which read "Happy Birthday, Yu!" in bold black font.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Yukiko!" Rias popped out from under her desk, followed by Akeno and Yuuto coming out of the closet. Rias walked up to Yukiko and hugged the girl, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's go blow out the candles, Yu. Then we could start with your presents." Rias stated, allowing Koneko and Yukiko to enter the room.

"Wow, guys. I thought we were doing this at home?" Yukiko stated, looking between the others for answers.

Rias fidgeted nervously while Yuuto and Koneko averted their gazes. Finally Akeno decided to speak up.

"Rias decided to have it early because she couldn't wait to give you her gift any longer!" she blurted out, earning a glare from her best friend.

"Akeno! Geez..." The redhead blushed, hiding behind the stack of papers on her desk. Yuuto smiled, resting his arm on Yukiko's shoulder. "You should've seen her earlier, running around, mumbling things like 'I hope she likes my present!' and 'Why won't the day be over already so I can give it to her?' It was a spectacle to see." the knight only embarrassed Rias further. Yukiko looked over to her sister, noticing the increasing blush on her cheeks. Sighing, she gave Rias a hug.

"You know, you could've pulled me aside in the halls between classes to give me your gift, right?" She said.

"Glad I want the only one who thought that." Koneko said, moving to the couch.

"Yes I could've, but the longer the wait, the better the reward." Rias answered, nuzzling her sister's hair.

-Clap Clap-

Everyone looked in the doorway spotting the figures, two red-haired men and one female brunette. Everyone bowed besides Rias and Yukiko, who hugged the two men.

"Good evening, Sirzechs/Brother, Father." the two said, releasing the older men. Yukiko turned towards the woman, bowing. "Good evening, mother." she said, causing the older woman to shake her head slowly. "Raise your head, Yu. You're a Gremory, after all." Venelana said, lifting the girl's head to her height.

"Glad we didn't miss blowing out the candles, or giving out the presents." Zeoticus said, revealing a small box in his hands.

"Father! You d-didn't have to get me anything!" Yukiko stammered, waving her hands in front of her.

"Yes, Father. You shouldn't have. Besides," Sirzechs revealed a box double the size of Zeoticus's, "You can't really compete with me."

The two men smiled maliciously at each other, their power radiating off of them.

"Seriously, why don't you let Yukiko decide which gift she likes best." Venelana sighed, causing Rias to smile. "Mother is right, you two. You're just adding extra pressure to the poor girl. To be frank, it makes you both look bad." She added, causing both men to flinch.

"R-Rias actually scolded me..." Sirzechs mumbled, his mood darkening. Zeoticus coughed into his hand. "Right you are, Rias. Now, let's cut the cake, shall we?" he stated, clapping.

Yuuto summoned a dagger to cut the cake with, but just as he reached the cake-

"Wait! I have to blow out the candle first." Yukiko stopped him. The knight backed away, allowing the girl to move to the cake. Looking around her, she noticed how everyone was watching her with a smile on her face, except for Sirzechs, who was recording this from a camera he got from God knows where.

"Go ahead, Yu, make a wish." Venelana ushered, still smiling at the girl. Nodding, Yukiko turned back towards the cake and blew out it's candles. It was at this time a party horn sounded. Everyone looked towards the source of the sound: Sirzechs.

"Brother/Son, stop wasting magic on such trivial things." Both Rias and her father scolded the Maou. Dropping to his knees, Sirzechs looked as if someone killed his puppy, then kicked the corpse. "To be scolded by Father is one thing, but Rias, as well..?" He mumbled.

Akeno clapped her hands, returning attention to the event. "Now Yukiko will open her gifts, and the cake will be served." she announced. Everyone surrounded the girl, holding out gift wrapped boxes of varying colors, stacking them in her arms.

Placing the boxes down, Yukiko blushed. "Um, th-thank you, everyone for coming, and for the gifts, it is very appreciated." she said while grabbing the closest box to her, the gift from Zeoticus. Opening it, she gasped at the sight of the items, three small red vials shaped like tears.

"Father! A set of Phoenix Tears... you really didn't have to get me these! They must've cost you a lot of money!" Yukiko stammered, nearly dropping the _expensive_ items. "It was nothing. Lord Phenex just happened to owe me from our last wager." Zeoticus explained, grinning haughtly.

Yukiko reached for her next gift, the one from Rias. Opening the box, she pulled out the present: a silver heart shaped locket. "Rias, I love it!" she exclaimed, grinning widely. Rias smiled back. "It's not done yet. Open it!" the redhead said, causing Yukiko to did just that. The locket opened, revealing a picture of Yukiko and Rias, the former wrapped in the latter's arms.

Yukiko shed a tear. "You still had this picture, after all these years?" the girl asked, embracing her sister. Rias patted her head. "Of course. It's one of my favorites." she explained. After another minute, the two separated, allowing Yukiko to open Sirzechs' gift:

a _Miracle Levia-tan_ costume, along with a card that read "Happy birthday, Yu-chan! With love and smile, Levia-tan"

"Sirzechs, you got me... an autographed card and costume... from Levia-tan herself? So cool! Thanks, Sirzechs!" Yukiko said, her eyes filed with stars as she gazed at the costume, an idea filling her head. "Or should I say, Sirzechs-chan!" In a matter of seconds, Yukiko had changed from her school uniform into the pink and white costume, striking the signature pose of Levia-tan, her fingers in a "v" over her eye. Sirzechs pulled out his camera again and began taking pictures of Yukiko. "Best. Idea. Ever." Those words were all that was heard from the Maou as his camera flashed. Everyone clapped at the level of expertise Yukiko displayed, being able to copy Levia-tan's pose almost perfectly.

"...My turn." The sudden sound from Koneko startled all, except Sirzechs, still taking pictures. Holding out a tub of ice cream, Koneko handed Yukiko a spoon. "You didn't have to, Koneko, but thank you." Yukiko said, to which Koneko nodded. Opening the tub with a smile, Yukiko wad surprised to see-

"Koneko, where's the ice cream?"

There was nothing in the container. Koneko shrugged. "It probably just melted into nothing." she said. In that moment, her stomach growled, revealing the location of the ice cream while making the loli blush. Yukiko patted her friends head. "It's okay, Koneko. It's the thought that counts." she reassured her friend.

After opening the final gifts from her family -A katana from Yuuto and a book on advanced magic from Akeno- everyone had a slice of cake and conversed, laughed, and overall celebrated Yukiko's birthday. The sun had set an hour earlier, so Rias' peerage began to leave for home, leaving Sirzechs, Zeoticus, and Venelana enjoying the last of Akeno's tea. After gathering their things, Rias turned to Yukiko.

"Yu, what did you wish for anyway?" she asked, earning the attention of Sirzechs and Venelana.

"O-oh, don't worry about that. I-it's not important." Yukiko stammered out, thinking about her wish. Sirzechs walked over to Yukiko, his trademark smile on his face. "Nonsense! If it's within our power, we should at least attempt to make it come true." He said to her. Yukiko sighed, giving in. "I... I want to join... Rias' peerage." She finally announced, twiddling her thumbs. The sudden announcement caused Venelana and Zeoticus to do a spit-take.

"Yukiko! Such a decision is very important! Are you certain about this?" Venelana asked the girl, causing Rias to nod in agreement. "Mother's right, Yu. This is a very important decision to make. Plus, that would mean you give up on being human. Is that really something you want to do?"

"I understand the consequences I face giving up my humanity, and I've already accepted them." Yukiko answered honestly. Both Sirzechs and Rias nodded after hearing this. "The final decision on this matter is if Rias accepts or not. Rias?" Sirzechs motioned to his younger sister, who stepped forward. "If you really want to, then it would be my pleasure to welcome you into my peerage, Yukiko." she spoke, these words bringing Yukiko to tears.

"Well, I, for one, am ready to leave. We can settle this matter in the manor. Rias, if you may." Zeoticus motioned to his daughter, who nodded in understanding. Using her magic, Rias created a magic circle to bring everyone home, which they all walked onto. A minute later, everyone appeared in the main entryway of the Gremory's estate.

"I'll speak with Father about how to go about your reincarnation, Yu, so you can take your bath first." Rias informed Yukiko. Nodding, Yukiko raised her wand. "Then to the baths I go!" she declared, already pumped for her future. She ran ahead, causing Sirzechs to chuckle.

"She can be so serious one minute, then childish the next." he said, walking off. "Rias, I'll need something of Yu's to identify which piece would be best suited for her, so if you will, please bring something of hers to my study."

"Yes, Brother." Rias replied, heading towards Yukiko's room. Venelana smiled. "Our kids grow up so fast, huh?" she asked Zeoticus, who nodded in agreement. "They seem more capable than a certain pair of teenagers were back then, if I do say so myself." he continued, earning a playful shove from his wife.The duo walked into the house continuing their conversation.

In a matter of minutes, Rias and Sirzechs stood in the latter's study, unsure of what they were looking at.

"This is incredible. She had the latent magic talent to be a Queen. She may even be on par with Akeno!" Sirzechs stated, causing Rias to agree. "I-I don't have enough pieces to compensate for her power. I _could_ use all of my Pawns, but then I wouldn't be able to have any more members in my peerage..."

"Why not talk to Father about trading for his Rook? It's a Mutation Piece, so it should work. If you explain the situation, he may accept." Sirzechs suggested. Rias agreed with the idea. Her father didn't use his Evil Pieces, so it works out for them both in the end.

"No need to ask me. It's all yours, Rias. I shouldn't expect any less from the daughter of the Black Sorcerer himself." Zeoticus suddenly appeared in the doorway, holding his set of Evil Pieces. Rias bowed to her father. "Thank you, Father, for this favor." she said, replacing her father's Rook with hers. "But the Black Sorcerer? Wasn't he-"

"Yes, and he is indeed Yukiko's father. just don't mention this to her. It could cause her memories to become unsealed, and I'd rather not risk whether she'd be able to cope with her parent's death." Zeoticus explained, causing both of his children to bow.

"If you think this is the best for her, Father." Rias said.

Meanwhile, in the baths, Yukiko was drying off, getting ready to go to bed. 'My new life starts tomorrow. I can't wait!' she thought.

[ **A/N:** Hey there! Thank you for giving this story a chance! I'd like to say that this is the longest chapter I've posted on this site, and to please leave a like and a review! I actually take your comments into account, depending on whether or not they're just baseless slander. Anyway, see you in the next chapter, which may or may not be ready by next week! This is LevyTaine, signing off!]


	2. Roar 2: Magic Training! I get a Request!

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce our newest [Rook] and peerage member, Yukiko Gremory." Rias reintroduced her sister to the occult research club, the girl in question waving and revealing two bat-like wings on her back.

"As your newest [Rook, I hope I can be of service to you all!" Yukiko declared, everyone else clapping. Akeno walked over to Rias, her confusion exposed on her face. "When did this happen?" she whispered to her [King, who sighed, watching as her sister conversed with Yuuto and Koneko. "Last night, after the party. She asked to be reincarnated as a Devil, which surprised us at first, but if it makes her happy, then why refuse? Plus-" Rias stopped, the pair watching Yukiko swing her Levia-tan wand around, making it rain hearts in the room, much to everyone's surprise.

"This wand is amazing! I'm _never_ leaving it home!" Yukiko declared, watching as little stars shot out of the wand.

"She has a lot of potential. So much so that I had to trade my last [Rook] to Father for his Mutation [Rook]." Rias finished with a smile. "Seems like I got lucky with her." The pair walked to the rest of the club members, who finished their conversation.

"Now, as happy as I am with Yukiko joining our peerage, we have one piece of business left before her lessons of what we do can begin. Akeno, if you will." Rias motioned to her [Queen, who began her explanation.

"According to our information, there seems to be a student here with a very powerful Sacred Gear. Because of this, they have been targeted by Fallen Angels-"

"Um, I'm sorry for interrupting, but what are Sacred Gears?" Yukiko asked. Yuuto tapped her shoulder, gaining the blunette's attention. "Sacred Gears are treasures given to certain people by God. Normally they'd be within people from birth, but..."

"The Fallen Angels found a way to extract a Sacred Gear and replace their owner. The process, however, kills it's previous owner, because of the Sacred Gear's tie to the owner's soul." Akeno finished for the blonde.

"So, they plan on killing this student to get their Sacred Gear?" Yukiko asked, earning a sage-like nod from her sister. "So, it's up to us to find out who this student is and protect them from the Fallen Angels. Which is why we'll spread out around the school to set if we can find anyone with an unusually high magic reading. Koneko and Yukiko, you two will cover the front campus and the first floor; Kiba and Akeno will take the rear campus and the second floor, and I'll search the third floor. Are there any problems?"

"Yeah, just one: _How_ do you sense for magic?" Yukiko asked, which was a fair question. Being the closest human to Rias, she knew _what_ the Devils did, but not _how_ they did it.

"Alright then. I'll stay back and give Yu a crash course in magic, while you three search the school for the person in question. We'll search the campus when we're done." Rias stated, getting nods in agreement from everyone. Yukiko moved to Rias' side as the others left to begin their search.

' _I feel like I know who it is, so I'll focus on him._ ' Koneko thought, running to a certain brunette's location.

Back with the Gremory sisters, Rias seemed to be getting into the role of a teacher, having Yukiko take notes on her lesson.

"First, let's start with your role in my peerage. You remember when we'd play chess, right? How each piece had a different purpose?" Rias began, receiving a nod of conformation from Yukiko. Pleased, she continued. "Each member of our peerage has a role to play, similar to the game. Starting with Koneko and you, you two are my [Rooks]. As a [Rook, you both have a great strength boost, in addition to your defensive boost. Next is my [Knight, Yuuto. As a [Knight, he has a boost in speed, and his greatest weapon is his sword. Finally, we have Akeno, my [Queen]. As such, she has the highest boost in power compared to the rest of the peerage, being a perfect balance in power."

"But what about your [Bishop]? And Gasper, what happened to him?" Yukiko asked her sister. Rias sighed. "He's been... locked away, deemed as an uncontrollable element for my peerage." she stopped, noting the worry in Yukiko's eyes. "Don't worry, he's not in trouble. In fact, he agreed to bee locked up. He can leave whenever he wants."

Yukiko took a breath of relief. "That's good. He's such a nice kid, it's a shame he can't control his power." she said, to which Rias agreed. "Anyway, back to magic." she held out her hand, in which a black flame, no bigger than a baseball, appeared. "Earlier, when the hearts and stars appeared, what did you think about?"

"Levia-tan's entrance. Why?" Yukiko said, puzzled. Rias dispersed her flame, continuing with her explanation. "About half of magic is imagination, and that counts as much for varying magic as it does for tracing it. If you imagine visualizing the magical energy a person has..."

"Then I'll be able to _actually_ see it." Yukiko finished, understanding. Rias nodded in approval. "Glad you understand. Now, before we go join the search, try to sense my magical power." she instructed. Yukiko nodded, shutting her eyes. _'Focus on Rias. Imagine her power flowing off of her._ ' she thought. Opening her eyes, she saw it, Rias' energy. Appearing as a red flame, it encased the crimson haired beauty, pouring off of her in waves.

"A-amazing! Rias, you're amazing!" Yukiko exclaimed, awed by her sister's radiant magic flow. "Glad you think so." Rias said with a smile. "Now, let's go help the o-"

At this moment, a magic circle appeared near Rias' ear. "Rias. I found him. Like you thought, it's Hyoudou." Someone, presumed to be Koneko, said from the circle. "Good job, Koneko. Keep an eye on him for me, will you? Make sure he doesn't get involved with the Fallen Angels for me." Rias ordered.

"... Kinda too late for that." Koneko answered." From what I can tell, he's taking one out on a date this Sunday."

Rias cursed under her breath, which shocked Yukiko, because she never heard her sister curse before. "Fine. Call off the search. Everyone can go home, I'll just have my familiar keep an eye on him instead." Rias said as her bat-like companion appeared floating next to her.

"I'll need you to keep an eye on this young man for me for a while, okay?" She showed her familiar a picture of Issei, which for some reason she had on hand, who nodded before poofing away in a cloud.

"Now Yu, I'm glad you can use your magic so soon after becoming a Devil, but please refrain from showing humans your power. It's difficult to explain such acts." Rias explained, turning to face Yukiko, who looked confused. "What do you mean? I didn't use any magic, but if you say not to in front of the others, then I won't, Rias." Yukiko returned. Rias thought about what she was just told.

' _She didn't use magic? The wand is just a child's toy, so it couldn't have any magical ability, unless..._ ' Rias sighed, shaking her head. _'She subconsciously used her power earlier. That may be a problem now, but with a little training, she'll be able to control it._ '

"Guess that solved itself then, huh?" Yukiko joked, regaining Rias' attention. "Right. Well, with that out of the way I guess we could just head home now. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Oh, Rias, can I do it? Please?" Yukiko pleaded. Rias sighed. "Go ahead, Yu. Set the circle so we may leave." she answered, leaving Yukiko ecstatic. Moving so she was next to her sister, Yukiko slammed her palm into the floor, creating a large magic circle.

"Bam! One magic circle, courtesy of Magical Girl Yu-tan!" She exclaimed while standing up, her uniform being replaced by her Levia-tan costume. "And awaaaaaaay we go!" she called out as the two's forms began to glow. It took a second, but in a flash of light, they were gone.

Back at the Gremory manor, Sirzechs was walking with his wife, Grafiya, on their way to their bedroom, the pair reminiscing about their past, Sirzechs laughing at Grafiya's last comment.

"Come now, Grafiya, we were just kids then. We didn't know what we were-" Sirzechs stopped as the pair was interrupted by two falling people.

"Ow... I gotta work on my fast traveling magic..." Yukiko noted as she got off of Grafiya. "Sorry about that, Lady Grafiya. It's my first time casting magic like that, heheh..." she laughed it off, helping the noblewoman up off the floor. Dusting herself off, Grafiya smiled. "I understand. I was a novice magician myself, a long time ago." she replied, placing a hand on the Yukiko's shoulder. "Just keep practicing, and maybe you'll be as strong as me one day."

"Yeah! Then I'll be able to fight evil with Levia-tan!" Yukiko declared, making the Maou's [Queen] giggle. Rias was shocked. 'I've never seen Grafiya smile like this, much less hear her laugh.' she thought, making mental a note of this moment. She turned to her brother, realizing he was enjoying the two's conversation. "Brother, there is something I would like to discuss with you. May we speak, in private?" she asked formally.

"Of course. Grafiya, I leave Yukiko in your hands." Sirzechs informed his wife. As the redheaded pair walked down the hallway, Grafiya faced Yukiko once more. "You say you began using magic today, correct?" she asked the bluenette, who nodded in conformation. "Rias taught me how to sense other's magic power by imagining what it would look like, and that half of magic is imagination." she said, to which Grafiya agreed. "In that case, how about I give you your second lesson?"

 _ **Four Minutes Later...**_

In the bathroom, Yukiko was soaking in the family's excessively large tub, humming the opening theme to _Miracle Levia-tan_. "Grafiya thinks I'll be able to do it, huh?" the girl wondered, looking at her hands as she thought back to their conversion.

 _"You're heading to the baths after this, correct? Try collecting the_ _steam in the room into a ball in your hands. I want you to do this at least once every time you use the baths. Think of it as magic control training." Grafiya instructed before walking off to join her husband and sister-in-law._

Yukiko smacked her cheeks lightly. "Okay, let's try it! Focus!" she told herself, shutting her eyes. ' _Just imagine, all of the steam in the room swirling around in a ball in my hand, like one of those weather maps of the world_ _\- hey is there a draft in here?_ ' Opening her eyes Yukiko was amazed at what she saw. The air within the room was swirling into her hands, as if they were a vacuum. "Great. Got the placement part down, now I just need to give it proper shape." she mumbled to herself, thinking about different kinds of balls. ' _Let's see... golf ball, baseball, football, softball..._ ' she opened her eyes she was surprised at what was before her: what can only be described as a ball of smoke, roughly the size of a large beach ball.

"Looks like I finished Grafiya's task, now to enjoy my bath." Yukiko finished, sinking lower into the water.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Yukiko hadn't left the bath yet. Rias grew impatient. "The nerve of that girl, taking her time like she's the only one who needs to clean themselves!" she growled, stomping to the bathroom.

"Yukiko, there are other people who-" Rias started, slamming open the bathroom door. Looking around, she couldn't find her sister in the room. "Guess she went to bed workout telling anyone..." She mumbled, stripping out of her uniform. It was at this moment that Yukiko's head rise out of the water, shocking the redhead.

"Ah! And that makes five! Now I can-"

"Intruder! Die!" Rias interrupted, firing off a beam of her magic at the bluenette. "Rias, it's me-augh!" to late, Yukiko ended up being the next victim to circumstance.

"I'm sorry, Yu. I didn't know you were still here." Rias explained apologetically. Yukiko waved it off. "It's fine, I did surprise you after all." she said nonchalantly. "Speaking of, what _are_ you doing in here?" Rias asked, curious about why her younger sister is still in the bathroom.

"Nothing, really. Grafiya just have me a task that'll increase my magic abilities, so I'm practicing in here." Yukiko shrugged.

"Grafiya did, huh..." Rias muttered. _'It seems that Grafiya and Brother are interested in Yukiko's development.'_ she thought. _' I'm glad to hear it.'_

"Speaking of magic training, starting tomorrow you'll be receiving magic manipulation training from Akeno. Sound good?"

"That sounds awesome! Thanks, Rias!" Yukiko exclaimed, genuinely excited. Giving her sister a hug, Rias pet her head. "Glad you think so. Now go get some rest. I'll tell Akeno t-"

"Rias, we have a problem." a magic circle appeared, and from it Koneko spoke. "The Fallen Angels moved earlier than expected. Issei's... _dying._ "

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Rias declared, rocketing out of the water. "Thanks to Kou, he has one of my contract fliers, so I'll use they to get to him." leaving the water entirely, Rias looked back at her sister. "Come with me, Yu. This'll be a good learning experience for you when you start fulfilling contracts yourself." she said.

Yukiko sighed. "Fiiiine. You'd be doing the world a favor if you just left Hyoudou to die, but if you insist that I come with you..." she answered, following behind her sister. Using her magic, Rias dried and dressed the pair, and went on their way to the dying young man.

 _ **~(With Issei Hyoudou)~**_

 _Issei Hyoudou was dying._

Laid out in the middle of the street, Issei bled from a large wound on his stomach. ' _Wow, to think I'd die walking a girl home for the first time...'_ He thought to himself. ' _If I'm gonna die, then I'd rather see_ her _one last time before that happens.'_ Imagining Rias, he looked at his hand, covered in his blood.

' _Red, the same color as her hair...'_ Issei thought. ' _If only I could see her once more, I'd motorboat those perfect tits of hers._ '

At that moment a light behind the young man began to shine. When it dimmed, two figures were revealed, them being Rias and Yukiko.

' _Holy shit, she's actually here!_ ' Issei thought in his last moments.

"Oh, dear. Looks like you're in quite a bind, Issei Hyoudou." Rias stated, earning a sarcastic laugh from Yukiko.

"Rias, don't toy with the boy, he's dying! Just... do what you came to so we can go." Yukiko urged. Sighing, Rias continued. "Seeing you like this, I'll gladly pick up your life. But in exchange, from now on, you'll live for me."

Holding her hand out for a moment, Rias used her magic to... transport a box she keeps on her dresser to her.

"Um, Rias?" Yukiko started. "Is this really the best time to be adding to your peerage? Or _person_?" Yukiko stressed the last part of her question.

"Think about it, Yu: if he's deemed a large enough threat by the Fallen Angels that he's killed, then there's got to be something special about him." Rias reasoned. Yukiko shrugged. "I feel like there's another motive, but oh well. If you feel that strongly about the perv, then I'll put up with him." she caved in to her sister's demands.

"That's all I could ask for, Yukiko." Rias said while smiling. Reaching into her box, she pulled out a single red [Pawn]. "Now, how many pieces will you take up, Mr. Hyoudou? One? No, two? Three? How about my [Knight]? My [Rook]?"

Yukiko sighed, facepalming. "This is gonna take a while." she muttered, watching Rias sift through her box of [Evil Pieces].

 _ **(The morning after - Hyoudou residence)**_

"Wake up~! Wake up now, before I chop off your balls~!" the yandere alarm clock rang out. Reaching out from under his blanket, Issei shut off the alarm. ' _Remind me why I bought this alarm clock again?_ ' He thought, leaving his bed. Attempting to stand, he nearly fell on his face.

"Ugh, my aching head... Wait, my _head_? I'm alive?" confused, Issei looked around. "And I'm home, so that must've been a dream. But it was so realistic..."

"That was no dream, Love." a familiar voice called out from under Issei's blanket. Sitting up, the blanket rolled off of her, revealing a nude Rias Gremory. "You really did die, so I brought you back. Now, allow me to introduce myself,"

Then the redhead spoke these words:

"My name is Rias Gremory, and I am a Devil."

 _ **(Later- On Campus)**_

Walking into the building, Yukiko couldn't help but feel some way as age watched her sister enter the school with Issei. Seeing the two go tier seperate ways, she walked up to Rias as the redhead began to walk upstairs.

"Sis, I love you, but remind me _why_ you thought it was a good idea to stay with _him_ all night." Yukiko was confused. It was one thing to revive Issei and make him a peerage member, but to stay and _heal_ him overnight?

"He should be glad I haven't castrated him yet." she said furiously. Rias stopped at the top of the stairs, resting her hand on Yukiko's shoulder, which made the bluenette stop as well. "Calm down, Yu. I did exactly as I said I would, and he didn't try anything all night. Is that good enough for you?" she tried to reassure the girl, who just sighed as a response. "Fine. He's okay, for now." Yukiko muttered.

"Good morning, Rias, Yukiko." a familiar voice spoke up from behind the duo. Turning around, Rias smiled. "Good morning to you, too, Sona." she returned. Hearing that name, Yukiko perked up. "Good morning, Sona! How's Ruruko and Tsubasa doing?"

"They're doing well. Now get to class, Yukiko. I need to speak to your sister in private." Sona instructed. Hugging her sister one last time, Yukiko left her two seniors to themselves.

"This is a first for you, Rias," Sona continued. "Not only did you make Yukiko a member of your peerage, but you recruited Mr. Hyoudou as well. You're making pretty aggressive moves now."

"Now, Sona, the recruitment of Issei Hyoudou was a coincidence. He actually contracted me to save him from dying, and that's what I did. Besides," Rias countered, staring down over the banister at the boy in question, watching as he conversed with his fellow perverted trio members. "It feels like I adopted a little brother."

 _ **(Kuoh Academy- Post Classes)**_

"Do we really have to?" Yukiko asked Yuuto as the two approached the second year classes.

"Of course. It's an order from our master, so it must be followed." the [Knight] reasoned, opening one of the classroom doors. "Hey everyone. Is Issei Hyoudou in here?"

"Kyaaa!"

"Kiba? Here!?"

"This must be a dream!"

"But who's the girl with him?"

"Don't tell me that's his girlfriend!?"

The classroom soon filled with the mutterings of the students upon entry of the pair of Devils. Spotting the student in question, Yukiko pointed him out to Yuuto. "He's over there. Let's grab him and go already." she whined. Walking to Issei, who was watching the scene unfold, Yuuto smiled in his usual 'I belong on Always Better Than You magazine' way, which got on Issei's nerve.

"You're Issei Hyoudou, right? Rias Gremory sent us to pick you up," Yuuto said, still smiling. "Shall we go?"

"Don't touch him, Kiba! You'll catch pervert!" one of the female students called out. Issei sighed while getting out of his seat. "Relax, ladies. I won't drain Yuuto of his Pimp Juice." he said, which made Yukiko laugh.

 _ **(Area Change- Old School Building)**_

"So, Issei," Rias stated, sitting behind her desk. "Allow me to introduce the rest of the Occult Research Club." Akeno stepped forward, standing next to Rias. "This is-"

"Akeno Himejima, everyone knows who you two are. And that's Yuuto Kiba, and Koneko Toujou," Issei interrupted, pointing everyone out. "But who's she?" he agreed, pointing at Yukiko.

"This girl," Rias started, gesturing to Yukiko to come closer to her. Once she was close enough, Rias sprang out of her seat and embraced the girl. "Is my adorable little sister, Yukiko Gremory." Rias introduced her sister, who stood with a look of embarrassment.

"Really? I don't see the resemblance..." Issei muttered, which Yukiko caught. A second later, Yukiko was holding Issei by his ear. "Say that again. _I dare you._ " she threatened the boy, who was too busy hurting to listen. "Ouch! I'm sorry, okay!? It's just that you two don't look like each other at all!" Issei wailed.

"Now, now, settle down, Yu." Rias ordered, pulling her sister away from Issei. "I'm gonna kill the perv! Lemme at 'em!" Yukiko whined, flailing around. "That's a sensitive topic for Yukiko, Issei, so please refrain from talking about it," Rias continued. "Anyway, since you seem to know everyone, I'd like to welcome you into the club and my peerage as a Devil." Once she finished her sentence, a pair of black, bat-like wings revealed themselves from behind Rias, and in sequence, everyone else, including Issei.

"Okay, now I can't deny this as the ramblings of crazy people..." Issei muttered, irking Yukiko. ' _He dares to call Rias crazy? Why, I oughta-_ ' she thought, before catching the look Akeno was giving her, which said "Act out again, and it's my turn to _deal with you_." Calming down, Yukiko backed away from Rias.

"So, what _is_ it that you do here?" Issei asked finally. "Actually, the club is just a front so we can continue our Devil activities without a problem." Rias explained, handing Issei one of her contracts.

"Hey! I got one of these from a cute girl handing them out by the fountain!" Issei cried out. Sneaking off to the side, Yukiko joined Koneko on the side of the room. "Hey, I guess we're not needed anymore. Wanna go get ice cream?" she whispered to the white- haired loli. Nodding, Koneko and Yukiko walked over to the door.

"Where are you two going? You've got contracts." Rias said, stopping the pair. Koneko shrugged. "I tried." Petting her friend, Yukiko sighed. "Oh, well. There's always next time." she said.

"I worked Kou extra hard for you yesterday, so you should thank her later." Rias said to her sister, who nodded in agreement. "Any idea who I'm working with?" Yukiko asked, expecting her sister to know.

"Actually, no. You'd have to ask Kou, but she's asleep, finally." Rias sighed. Yukiko walked over to the magic circle in the room's corner. "Got it. I'll just have to find out for myself then." she said while activating the circle. Closing her eyes, Yukiko chanted, "Take me to where I need to be!" and was gone in a flash of light.

"So cool! Can we all do that?" Issei asked Rias, the former's eyes sparkling. Nodding, Rias sighed. ' _I've got my work cut out for me with this one._ ' she thought.

On Yukiko's side, the magic circle landed her in what looks like a hotel room. None of the lights were on, but since Yukiko was a Devil, she was able to see anyway. Examining her surroundings, she came to the conclusion that she was in a living room. Against the left wall was a black leather couch, upon which a figure sat, their feet resting on the glass coffee table in front of them.

"*Yawn* Glad you could make it, Ms. Devil. Please, take a seat." the feminine sounding person said, flipping the light switch. Looking at the figure, Yukiko discovered that who she was with was, in fact, female. With her hair tied in a lazy ponytail, she wore a basic white tshirt, blue jeans, and sandals. She looked to be very comfortable with what was going on, like this wasn't her first time contacting Devils. Looking at Yukiko, she looked confused. "Er, you _are_ a Devil, right?" she asked.

"Of course I am. What makes you think I'm not a- oh." Yukiko realized why her contractor thought she wasn't a Devil- she was still in her Magical Girl costume. Blushing, Yukiko used her magic to change into her school uniform. "Sorry about that. I didn't expect to receive a request so soon after becoming a Devil," she admitted. "Anyway, good evening, miss. My name is Yukiko Gremory, and as the Devil you requested tonight, it is my duty to fulfill your request."

"Drop the formalities, please. Also, call me Anna." Anna said, waving Yukiko off. "So, you said you're a newborn Devil, huh? In that case, how about you be my drinking partner for today? I've got saké in the fridge." Pointing to the opposite corner, Yukiko looked and saw the fridge Anna was talking about.

"I don't know... I may be a Devil, but I'm still underage..." Yukiko said, but still got the saké and two cups. Anna chuckled. "Nonsense. What's the harm in having a drink or two?" she asked the girl. Yukiko shrugged. ' _One drink can't hurt, right?_ ' she asked herself while pouring her and Anna a cup. Looking at the clear liquid in her cup, Yukiko swallowed nervously. ' _Bottoms up._ ' she thought before swallowing the contents of her cup.

 _ **(The Next Morning)**_

"Ugh... My head feels like it was run over by an eighteen wheeler..." Yukiko groaned out, sitting up. She gasped, remembering part of what happened last night. Looking around, she noticed she was back in her room. "How did I get here?" she muttered, rubbing her head, before she noticed the shining watch on her wrist. "Isn't this Anna's?" she muttered, before her door opened.

"I'm just gonna leave this in-." Rias gasped, nearly dropping her tray. Walking in, she stopped short of Yukiko and left the tray in her lap. "Thanks, Ri- ow!" Yukiko cried out, rubbing the new bruise she received from Rias plucking her forehead. "Why!?"

" _That_ was for your drinking while knowing you're underage." Rias clarified. "Oh, and you had this in your pocket when you came in." she said while handing over a folded note. Opening it, Yukiko smiled after reading it, which read:

 _\- Hey, glad you can read this. Means you didn't get a really bad hangover. Anyway, thanks for fulfilling my request. Keep the watch as compensation. See you later, Anna-_

"Glad my first contract was a success. Plus, nothing bad happened while I was drunk! That's a win-win, right, Rias?" Yukiko asked her sister, who wouldn't meet her eyes. ' _She doesn't remember what happened yesterday? That's great. We don't need to talk about it, especially since she doesn't know what she did._ ' Rias thought, her cheeks becoming redder with each passing second.

*F **lashback***

" _Riiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaassssss_ _! I'm hoooooommmmmmeeeee!" A drunk Yukiko called out from the hallway. "Glad you're in a good mood after your request, Yu." Rias answered, walking into the hallway to meet Yukiko at the door. Smiling lewdly, Yukiko grabbed Rias' left boob and gave it a squeeze._

 _"I reeeeaaaalllyyy missed these." she said while repeatedly squeezing Rias' boob, earning a moan from the redhead as a response. Patting her own chest with her free hand, Yukiko pouted. "Hey, Rias. We're sisters, right? So how come your breast are so much bigger than mine?" she asked, complaining about her breast size, which was a C-cup._

 _'Whatever's wrong with you needs to be stopped. NOW!' Rias thought, moaning once more as her cheeks flushed. Using this moment to her advantage, Yukiko took to Rias back and, with her free hand, grabbed her right boob, causing the redhead to cry out._

 _"Who's making so much noise at this late hour-oh, Lady Rias and Lady Yukiko," Grafiya said shocked, walking onto the scene. "Girls. If you're going to have your sisterly bonding time, please refrain from doing so in the halls."_

 _"Grafiya, help! Yukiko, she's-"_

 _"Drunk? I should've figured as much, especially with who requested her." Grafiya sighed. Rias was surprised to find out that Grafiya new who requested Yukiko. Grafiya walked over to the two girls, disappointed at how little attention Yukiko was paying to her. "It's time to go to sleep, Lady Yukiko."_

 _"Eh? But I just got h-augh!" and with a chop to the back of her neck, Yukiko was out like a light, her body falling limp against Rias. Sighing, Rias smiled at her sister in law. "Thank you, Grafiya." she said, carrying Yukiko on her back._

 _"Just make sure she gets to bed. That's all the thanks I need." Grafiya replied before walking off. Stopping, she knelt down and picked up a folded piece of paper. "I believe she dropped this." she said, handing the redhead the slip of paper before walking away._

 ***Flashback Over***

"Rias? Earth to Rias!" Yukiko exclaimed, snapping her fingers in front of Rias' face. Snapping back to reality, Rias blinked. "Huh?"

"Good, you're back. I said that I'm glad that nothing happened while I was drunk." Yukiko continued. "R-right. Nothing happened." Rias stammered, planting the seed of doubt in Yukiko's mind.

"Rias, what did I do?"

"Hmm?"

"Come on, tell me!"

"There's nothing to say."

"Rias!"

[ **A/N** : And here's another chapter! Apologies for the delay, my computer broke, so I'm stuck using the mobile version of FF. I tried using this chapter to show the bonds Yukiko has with the ORC, while revealing someone who may have been connected to her past. Please leave a review starting whether or not this new character (Anna) should be a supernatural being, or even connected to the supernatural in any way. As per the norm, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! LevyTaine, signing off!]


	3. Roar 3: Additions and Revelations

[ **A/N:** I just finished Rokudenashi Majutsu Koushi to Akashic Records. Loved it. Seriously, it made my top 5 anime list. The only reason I'll be late with an update is cause I'm re-re-re-watching it. Later~]

(I don't own High School DxD. That honor goes to Ichiei Ishibumi and his band of merry producers. All I own are the OCs.)

* * *

"Class, we have a new member joining us today. Meet Ms. Merci." The teacher introduced a new person, who walked into the classroom. Her eyes closed, Yukiko sighed. _'I wonder who it'll be,_ ' she thought. ' _Most likely someone I don't kn-_ '

"Hey there kids," The new person said, causing Yukiko's eyes to rocket open. "I'm Anna Mercí, and I'll be your new student teacher this year. Let's get along, 'kay?" she winked, causing an uproar in the room.

"She's hot!"

"She's so cute!"

"Marry me!"

"Take me, Ms. Merci!"

Things like these eye being said about Anna, which she paid no attention to, until-

"It's you!" Yukiko shot out of her seat and accused Anna, who just smiled at her. "Hey there, Yuki. Feeling better?" She asked the student while waving. Everyone's attention shifted between Yukiko and Anna.

"Um, do you know Ms. Gremory?" the teacher asked Anna, who nodded in response. "Yep~! We know _all_ about each other." she finished, looking directly art Yukiko, who blushed as she sat down. Now it was Yukiko's turn for questioning, as her desk became surrounded by her peers.

"Yukiko, I didn't know you swung that way!"

"No wonder she didn't accept my advances..."

"She already got to Yuki!? *Gasp* Rias might be next! Or maybe even Akeno!"

With all these remarks about Yukiko and Anna's relationship, Yukiko got irked. "Hold on! Nothing like that happened between us!" she cried out.

"Settle down, class!" their teacher finally found the voice to do his job. Everyone went back to their seats, leaving Yukiko exhausted and Anna at the front of the classroom. "Alright then. Now, Ms. Merci, please take a seat in the back, thank you," he told the blonde. Walking to the back, she passed by Yukiko, whispering, "I'm coming for you, Little Raven." hearing these words caused Yukiko to blush even more.

 _'I-I-I don't know what to do about her! Rias, help me!_ ' Yukiko thought. Elsewhere, Rias sat in her class, a look of serious concern on her face, as she sensed the presence of someone dangerous for her group to be around. ' _This one is really close to Yu,_ ' she thought, concerned for her sister's safety. _'I hope she's alright._ '

By the time lunch rolled by, Anna was surrounded by the students, minus Yukiko. She was too annoyed to be curious about Anna's appearance in her school. "Stupid kids, only concerned with the newest things in their lives..." she muttered.

"Yeah, I feel ya, Yukiko." a masculine voice agreed, startling the girl. Turning, she saw Issei, nodding his head in agreement. "Even if her tits are huge, for these many kids to really be into her? Must be mag-augh! The hell!?" Getting punched in the gut, Issei doubled over, watching as Yukiko dusted her hand off. "That was for talking about her breast in front of me," she replied, looking more annoyed than before. "Now, why are _you_ here?"

"Rias... told me to... come get you... something's worrying her..." the poor boy wheezed out. Hearing this, Yukiko's reaction should've been obvious.

"Then what're you standing around for? If she needs help, then I'll help her!" She declared, running out of the classroom. Issei sighed, having recovered enough to stand properly. "Good grief. She's as energetic as ever," he said with a smile as he also left the room. Anna just sighed, watching the scene from the back of the class. ' _That Gremory girl certainly has a unique peerage. Too bad it won't last._ ' she thought with a smile.

* * *

 **(Occult Research Clubroom)**

"You wanted to see me, Rias?" Yukiko asked, walking into the room with Issei. Spotting her sister at the desk, Yukiko walked over to her, surprised at her sister's look of relief. What surprised her, even more, was what Rias' did next.

"Yu! I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you!" Rias cried, launching out of her seat at the surprised Yukiko. Embracing the younger Gremory, Rias shed a tear. "I sensed a large amount of magical energy near you and thought that worst had happened, but seeing you here relieves me to no extent!"

"What a siscon..." Issei mumbled, watching the scene, which irked Yukiko. ' _Oh, you'll be dealt with, **really** soon..._' she thought while she pushed her older sister away. "Anyway, you won't believe what happened today- my class got a new student teacher, who turned out to be my client from last night!" she told Rias excitedly, who looked shocked at the revelation. ' _Could it really be that simple? This new power coming from a student teacher?_ ' Rias thought about what she just learned. ' _It can't be that simple, but I'll look into it for Yu's safety._ '

"Great. With Rias busy with whatever's going on in her head..." Yukiko mumbled before turning to Issei. "Hyoudou."

"Y-Yes!?" Issei answered, surprised by the sudden authority in Yukiko's voice. "My beautiful older sister seems to think you're worth more than the gun at the bottom of my shoes. I disagree, but she's the one in charge, so I'll put up with you," the bluenette said, walking closer to the teen and grabbing him by his shirt. "But if you dare try to pull something on my sister, I'll rip your balls off and feed them to you myself. Understand?"

"I-I-I understand! No problems with me, nope!" Issei answered, scared for his life. ' _This girl may be cute, but she's insane!_ ' He thought. This was when Rias decided to join the conversation. "What did I just hear?" the redhead asked rhetorically, looking at her sister. "Yu, you know I don't condone such vulgar language, much less threats amongst team members."

"It wasn't anything _too_ bad, Rias. Just giving Hyoudou here his warnings. _R_ _ight,_ Hyoudou?" Yukiko asked Issei, giving him a menacing smile. Flinching, the boy agreed. Rias sighed. "That's good because bad blood amongst team members makes for a bad team. We don't need that, especially when Father gave us an assignment." She informed the two.

"Wait, Father gave us an assignment? What is it?" Yukiko asked, bouncing around like an excited puppy. "I'll tell you when the others arrive," Rias replied, smiling at the bluenette's actions.

* * *

 ** _(Nightfall: Abandoned Mansion)_**

"Okay, why are we here so late exactly?" Issei asked Rias as their group of six walked to the front door of the building. Yukiko hit the brunette in the back of his head, causing him to yelp. "Idiot. Rias explained it to us earlier: Father wants us to dispose of the Stray Devil living here before it becomes too much of a problem," she answered. Rias nodded, approving Yukiko's recap.

...For an upperclassman, you're not that bright." Koneko chimed in, disrespecting Issei.

"Hey! Stay out of this, Kon-"

"Quiet, dummy," Yukiko said as she hit Issei upside his head again. "Rias is starting.

"Thank you, Yu. Now, everyone, we'll use a basic battle plan: Yuuto out front as the vanguard, followed by Koneko and Yu, and finish with Akeno. Issei," Rias called to her [Pawn, gaining his attention. "You'll stay back with me. I'd prefer you to learn how we operate before sending you into the field."

"Huh? Then how come those two get to go in and fight?" Issei asked.

"Because Koneko's stronger than both of us," Yukiko answered. "And because I can back her up if necessary."

Rias walked to the door, her hand on the handle. "Is everyone ready?" she asked, earning a unanimous "Yes, Rias/Ma'am!" from the others. Opening the door, they walked inside, the place only illuminated by the moonlight leaking through the windows.

"*Sniff* *Sniff* Ugh! What's that smell?" Yukiko asked, gagging. "Took the words out of my mouth, Yukiko," Issei said, walking over to a nearby wall and hurling on it. Using her magic, Yukiko created a small flame in her palm, using it as a source of light. All around them were bodies of people, or more accurately, what was left of people. Entire halves were missing from bodies, looking like something huge bit them off.

"Yep. My turn." Yukiko declared, hunching over and vomiting as well. At that moment, large footsteps were heard, getting louder and louder, meaning that whatever was behind those steps was getting closer to the group.

"Now, what could that foul fecal smell be? Mmm~ Something smells quite delicious as well. I wonder if it tastes sweet... or bitter~" A new voice spoke as a large creature with a humanoid appearance stepped into the light. It wasn't clothed, nor completely human, as it's lower half was more of a monstrous mess, what with teeth where they shouldn't be, and claws instead of nails.

"Whoa, huge boobies located~" Issei commented, earning a smack on the head from both Koneko and Yu.

"Vizor, you wretch," Rias began. "You betrayed your master and ran away to fulfill the lustful wants and desires that have consumed you. Your sins are worthy of a thousand Hells. In the name of the Great Marquis of Gremory, begone, or meet your death!"

"Oh, stuff it, bitch. I always knew you didn't like me, probably because your tits will never be as amazing as mine!" the Stray, revealed to be Vizor, retorted, fondling herself. ' _Saving this image to my Spankbank..._ ' Issei thought, grinning lewdly.

"This is your last warning, Vizor. Go back to your master and that'll be it!" Rias said. Vizor scoffed. "I'd rather eat shit!" she returned, not noticing the dark grin growing on Akeno's face. "That can be arranged... ufufufu~" she giggled to herself, creeping Issei out. "You heard her, everyone. Show her no mercy! Yuuto!" Rias ordered.

"Right!" Her [Knight] replied, his hand on the grip of his sword. In a second, he was gone, shocking Issei. Amazed, Yukiko cheered. "Kick her ass, Yuuto!" she called out. Returning to Rias' side, the blonde held out his sword, the tip already inside his sheath. Looking at Vizor, Issei didn't see anything different. "You didn't do anything, Kiba," he commented. Yuuto smiled. Just wait for it." He said, sheathing his blade entirely. In response, Vizor wailed out in pain as several cuts and stab wounds revealed themselves around her legs. Mouth agape, Issei was speechless. "How? I-I mean, he didn't even-"

"Are you familiar with the game of chess, Issei?" Rias asked the brunette. "Like the game, us Devils have roles. Yuuto's is that of the [Knight, meaning he has unparalleled speed, and his greatest weapon is his sword. Yu, Koneko, you're up."

"Yes."

"Showtime!" Yu and Koneko responded, walking away from the group. Issei looked at Rias, concerned for his underclassmen. "Aren't you worried?" he asked Rias, who shook her head in response. "Just watch," she replied as Issei turned back to their current task.

"Taking her down will be a piece of cake." Yukiko scoffed, her fists radiating demonic energy. Hearing this, Koneko's ears perked up as she turned toward her friend. "...Cake?" she questioned.

"Don't turn your back to your enemy, bitch!" Vizor yelled, suddenly standing over Koneko.

"Watch out, Koneko!" Yukiko called out, pushing her white-haired friend away before Vizor's lower teeth could trap the girl.

Grimacing, Issei looked to Rias, whose face appeared rather calm, despite the underlying emotional stress she's feeling. "How can you stay so calm at a time like this, Rias!? Your sister was just eaten in front of you, and you don't even bat an eye!?" he cried. Koneko tugged at his sleeve, to which he looked away from Rias to address. "What is it, Koneko!?" he snapped. Koneko pointed back to where Yukiko was standing, where Vizor still stood, smirking triumphantly. "Heh! One down, five to go!" she said. It wasn't much longer after she said those words that the group heard loud banging coming from within Vizor, specifically her lower teeth.

"...out! ...Me...out! ...omin out...way!" were the only intelligible words they heard before Vizors teeth were broken and Yukiko stepped out of her lower mouth, her uniform in tatters. "Whew! Never wanna do _that_ again." she ended, falling to her knees.

"...[Rooks] are far stronger than average humans. You'd know that if you paid attention." Koneko scolded before helping Yukiko back up to her feet. Walking over to Vizor, a white aura was encasing the loli, whose fists were clenched in anger. "You hurt my best friend. You're gonna pay for that," she swore, her bangs blocking her eyes from view.

"Oh, yeah? And who's gonna make me? You? Don't make me laugh-!" Vizor laughed but had the wind knocked out of her as Koneko gut punched her. "Fly away," Koneko muttered, sending an uppercut into Vizor's chin that sent her through the roof of the building. Seeing this, Issei sweatdropped. "Remind me not to get on her bad side..." he announced, to which everyone chuckled as Vizor finally fell through the hole she created in the ceiling. Rias looked over her shoulder at her [Queen]. "Akeno, you're up," she instructed. Walking past Issei and a wounded Yukiko, Akeno licked her lips. "Oh, my. Is it my turn to play? How fun, for me, that is~" she said seductively.

"Uh... what's up with her?" Issei was confused. How could anyone consider _this_ playing? Unless...

Rias just waved him off. "Oh, don't worry about her. She's just-"

"Don't die too quickly now: I want to get some fun out of this~" Akeno interrupted, using her magic to electrocute the Stray Devil.

"She's _really_ into SM..." Yukiko finished for Rias, sighing. "When she gets like this, it's hard to control her." ' _It is kinda hot, though... No! I'm not into this!_ ' she thought, her cheeks tinged red. "A-Anyway, as Rias' [Queen], she has a perfect increase and balance of all the other piece abilities..." She continued while watching Akeno. Akeno seemed to be having fun, with how she was acting towards Vizor.

"Ready to give up this rebellious act, Vizor?" Rias asked Vizor, now battered and beaten. Staring at Risa with cold, lifeless eyes, Vizor still defied her. "Kill... Me..." she pleaded. "...As you wish. Akeno." Switching with her [Queen], Rias used her magic, a dark chimeric blast of energy, on the stray, creating a dust cloud. When the dust settled, nothing was left of Vizor. Facing her team, Rias smiled. "Great job today everyone. Let's get home and rest for tomorrow." She said, earning a "Yes, Rias/Ma'am!" from all but-

"Wait a moment," Issei said, gaining Rias attention. "You never told me which piece I am." Rias blinked. "That's right. Well, Issei, you're my [Pawn]," she said with a smile while unknowingly crushing the boy's hope.

* * *

"What the Hell, Hyoudou! My sister's gonna flip when she finds out!" Yukiko shouted in the schoolyard, getting the attention of the other students. "Do you have to shout so early in the morning!?" Issei asked, covering his ears. "Yeah, I do! Especially when idiots like you do the dumbest thing possible first thing in the morning!" Yukiko continued her rant. she was so mad her demonic energy was flaring. Issei was sure that even an average human could see the flames of her aura.

"Oh, come on! How was I supposed to know she was a nun!?" Issei defended. Yukiko looked at him like he was the biggest dumbass on the planet. "Gee, how about we go down the list of blatantly obvious answers to your stupid question? Let's start with the fact that what you described her wearing was a priestess robe. Or the fact that you said she wore a Cross. Or even that she asked you to take her to the _church_!? I don't care if you didn't see the first two signs, that last one should've been a giveaway!"

Issei shrank away. "Okay, I didn't see the obvious clues," he said sheepishly. "But even so, she didn't kill me, so she can't be an enemy, right?"

"What kind of reasoning is that? Maybe she just didn't have anything she could kill you with. Geez, you're an idiot." Yukiko sighed. Issei rubbed the back of his neck. "Harsh... anyway, if Rias really has a problem with it, then I just won't tell her. Problem solved!"

' _You poor, naive boy,_ ' Yukiko thought, pinching the bridge of her nose. ' _She already knows._ '

* * *

"What you did was the most reckless, thoughtless thing a Devil can possibly do, Issei!" Rias shouted at Issei. "What made you think that helping a nun was a good idea!?"

"Hey! I was raised to help those in need! I couldn't just leave her there!" Issei returned. Koneko sighed. "For the perv to have such an upbringing, this must be the end times..." she said, causing Issei to sulk. "A-Anyway, I helped her whether you like it or not, and you can't go back and stop me from doing it, so can't we just drop it?"

"Yeah, but you may try something dumb like this again, so-"

*Smack!* The sound rang out as Issei rubbed his head from the sudden impact of Yukiko's hit. "Bad Issei! No helping the church!" she scolded playfully. Crumpling her rolled up newspaper, she used her magic to burn it to cinders. "So, Hyoudou, what did you learn?"

"Not to get involved with the Church or anyone involved with the Church..." Issei answered, sounding like a beaten child. Nodding, Yukiko seemed to accept this answer. "This is your first strike, Hyoudou. You're already on my bad side, don't get on Riri's, either."

 _'Riri!? She hasn't called me that since we entered middle school!_ ' Rias thought, a smile creeping onto her face when she remembered their shared childhood.

"... Yuki's got him whipped." Koneko said bluntly, making the other members chuckle. Rias coughed into her hand. "Yes, thanks, Yu, for... _disciplining_... Issei in my place. Anyway, the reason I called you all here before class is-"

"To talk about little ol' me, right?" a new voice interrupted, coming from the doorway. Everyone turned to face the door, seeing Yukiko's student teacher Anna. Rias sighed.' _Oh, sure, just interrupt me when I'm speaking, why don't you...'_ Rias thought, everyone but Yukiko preparing to fight. "What can I help you with, _Ms. Merci_?" Rias asked, spitting out the young woman's name. Smirking, Anna clapped. "Wow, I'm impressed you figured it out so quickly. So that name is fake, but what I'm here for is the real deal." She said, pointing at Yukiko. "I'm here for _her_. Her power, to be specific."

Rias began to get nervous. "W-What do you mean? She's not that strong. I-I mean, she's a recent reincarnation." Hearing this, Anna scoffed. "Please, couldn't care less about her demonic power. What I'm after is her other power."

"What do you mean?" Rias asked, confused. Anna looked at the [King], wide-eyed with surprise. "You don even know what she is?" she asked Rias, who stayed silent, yet nervous. "What about this one? You know what he is at least?" Anna asked, pointing at Issei. "Of course. They're both Devil reincarnations." Rias answered, sounding sure in her answer. Anna laughed at Rias's answer. "Wow, you're ignorant! That's only the truth you forced upon them. What about _before_ they were Devils, huh? What were they?"

"What do you mean? Before being reincarnated, both Yu and Issei were regular humans." Akeno chimed in, earning Anna's attention. "Idiots. If they were just humans, I wouldn't even _be_ here." Anna said, her eyes half-lidded. Sighing, she moved to stand in front of Rias. "Now allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Anna McCoy, and I represent the English branch of my group, Wyvrron." She said, bowing.

"Wyvrron? What do you guys even do? And what does that have to do with Yu and Issei?" Rias asked, her arms crossed under her bust, a serious look on her face. "It's quite simple: my group and I watch over the dragons in this world, and make sure they aren't abusing their gifts. Those born with draconic auras," Anna looked at Issei as she spoke, "Or power similar to that of actual dragons," Now she turned to Yukiko, who wasn't even paying attention to the conversation, "Earn our attention as well, and we do what we can to either guide them in controlling their power, or if they too much of a threat, we end them."

"These two servants of yours peeked my boss's attention. Wanna guess why?" Anna asked the redheaded leader, who just looked at her wide-eyed. "So you expect me to believe my sister has draconic power, and I just haven't noticed!? Your reasoning is justifiable for Issei, but Yu? I wasn't born yesterday, Anna. Besides, this the first time I've even _heard_ of these so-called Wyvrrons. How do I know you're not making this whole story up?" Rias was doubtful, as was the rest of her peerage, except for Issei. He just looked lost, like a lamb in the wilderness. "I can hear you guys talking about me, but I don't understand what you're talking about. Dragon power? Wyverns? What's any of that have to do with me?"

"And me?" Yukiko chimed in, standing next to Rias. Rias looked at her sister and noticed the look of worry she had, so she held Yu's hand within her own. Feeling this, Yukiko's grip tightened around Rias's hand as she looked up at her sister. Looking back at Yu, Rias gave her an assuring smile. "It's okay, nothing's gonna happen to you," Rias said, making Yukiko sigh in relief.

"Maybe not now, while she's being babysat by you idiots, but what happens _after_ she leaves your peerage, huh? Think she'll just _automatically_ be able to defend herself? And this one. He's just swinging his weight around, and he can barely do _that_!" Anna said, causing Issei to scratch his cheek sheepishly. "Anyway, if you haven't figured it out, those two servants of yours give off the aura of a dragon, meaning they've either got dragon blood, or they have dragon based Sacred Gears. Now as to why I'm here, I'd like to take these two under my wing and train them in the proper use of their abilities at Wyvrron HQ's Japan Branch." Anna offered.

"No can do, lady," Issei answered before Rias could speak. Even if I wanted to go, I can't leave Rias. I owe it to her to keep her and who she holds dear safe." Nobody expected such a heartfelt answer from Issei, who joined their group less than a week ago. It even surprised Yukiko, who gained respect for him, if at least a little bit.

"Such a shame. What about you, Yuki?" Anna asked Yukiko, disappointed with Issei's decision. Yukiko opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Rias.

"The answer is the same, Anna. I'm not going to send my younger sister anywhere I can't watch over her. Besides, I can train Yu just fine where we are," she countered. "Right, Yu?" Yukiko nodded in agreement. "Right, Rias. I'm not going anywhere," she declared. Anna shook her head, appearing even more disappointed in Yukiko's choice than Issei's. "Oh, well. It's your choice. But before I go, how about I check to see if you two have Sacred Gears?" she offered, brightening up a bit. Rias nodded. "That's acceptable."

Yukiko and Issei moved forward, standing side by side. Moving towards the two in question, Anna took hold of their arms, Issei's left, and Yukiko's right. "First, I ask that you focus on what you perceive to be the strongest being, albeit real or fictional." Anna began.

' _Obviously, that'd be Son Dragon._ ' Issei thought, remembering his favorite childhood show, "Dragon Boy Z". Yukiko, on the other hand-

' _No one is stronger than Miracle Levia-tan!_ ' the bluenette thought while grinning. Seeing their change in demeanor, Anna continued. "Good. Now, Issei, try mimicking their strongest technique. Yuki, you do it, as well."

"Right!" the pair said in eerie unison before stepping away from the others. Issei took a deep breath. "Kame... Ho!" He cried out, punching out in front of him. Suddenly, his arm was covered in a faint green light. In the light materialized a red glove, slightly larger than his hand, centered with a bright green gem.

"I... I did it! I summoned my Sacred Gear!" He shouted, clearly happy about his accomplishment. Yukiko looked on with jealousy at her upperclassman. ' _If he could do it, then so can I!_ ' she thought, her eyes blazing with a fierce flame of determination. Focusing on her arm, Yukiko thought of Levia-tan's signature move...

"Rainbow Love Missile!" The bluenette declared, her palms facing the window. Her arms began to glow with a bright white light, and when it died down, her wrists, up to her elbows, were guarded by grayish-white bracelets decorated with arcane symbols and finished with a single yellow gem in the center of both guards.

"These look so cool! In fact..." Using her magic, Yukiko changed out of her school uniform into a pair of jeans, a short-sleeved white dress shirt/ dark yellow vest combination, and dark yellow flats. "I'm going to dress in sync with my Sacred Gear today!" She declared triumphantly.

"Like I thought..." Anna muttered, causing Rias to look at her. "So you knew they had Sacred Gears?" she asked the blonde. Anna shook her head. "I didn't know, it was just a hunch. There are only so many ways a dragon's power could manifest, Lady Gremory." Anna informed Rias. Going back to Issei and Yukiko, she smiled. "Well, Mr. Hyoudou, it looks like you have a Twice Critical, although yours is larger than most..." Anna muttered the last part to herself before turning to Yukiko. 'But you, Yuki, I'm not sure what yours is."

"Me, either, and both Akeno and I have read up on all of the Sacred Gears since God first made them." Rias joined in. Anna nodded in understanding. "Alright. I'll look into it and let you know what I find. Anyway, I did what I said I would, so I'll take my leave. Good day to you all." she said, leaving the clubroom.

"A Sacred Gear no one knows about..." Yukiko mumbled, looking at her arms. "That just means I need to find out what this thing could do and record it!"

"I'm glad you're enthusiastic, but how do we make these things go away? Can't exactly go to class with this on my arm." Issei noted. Yukiko rolled her eyes. "Just will them away. You thought about strength to make it appear, now use your strength to make it disappear. I thought it was obvious, but apparently not..." Yukiko mumbled the last part, but it still made it's way to Issei's ear, causing him to frown. "Sorry I'm not as smart as you..." he muttered.

Rias clapped her hands, bringing everyone's focus to her. "Now that that's settled, Yu and Issei; you two are going to train from now on before school with Akeno and myself. We're going to undertake physical, as well as magical training. Do I make myself clear?" she informed her newest members, earning a harmonized "Yes, Rias!" from the members in question. "Great! Now everyone, let's get to class. Don't want to be late, right?"

And so begins another day at Kuoh Academy for the Occult Research Club...

* * *

 **[Boom! That, right there, is how you write a chapter! Anyways, here we revealed a supernatural group that hasn't chosen a side in the Great War depicted in the Bible, and the fact that not all Sacred Gears have been recorded in history, something other writers seem to forget. Now, I should probably mention that Issei's usual harem will be in the story, but whether or not Yukiko will be part of it is still undecided, and for good reason, too(You guys will understand in a few chapters, fufufu...). Leave a review on whether or not she should! that'll be a great help! Oh, and thanks for reading! LevyTaine, out!]**


	4. Roar 4: Give and Take

' _Italic_ '= Thoughts

 **[]** =...Speaking

 **{}** =Draig speaking

[ **Bold Print** ]= Ability/Technique being used

[Regular Print]= Title

* * *

It's been exactly one week since Anna appeared before the Occult Research Club. Nothing of importance happened to the young group of Devils, well, except for-

"You really don't learn, do you Issei?" Yukiko asked her upperclassman, who was grinning like an idiot to counter her statement, as they walked the streets on their way home from school. "You were already scolded for interacting with the Church, and I actually thought you felt some kind of remorse. But _nooooo_. You had to go and take this nun on a date, of all things. You should be glad Rias and Akeno aren't here, or they would've already punished you for your stupidity." She paused. "On second thought, _because_ they aren't here I'll punish you in their stead! I hope you're ready Issei~" Using her magic, lightning danced in the bluenette's hand, scaring Issei. "H-How was that my fault!? I went to the park for extra training; I wasn't expecting Asia to show up again!" He admitted in hopes of stopping Yukiko's onslaught before it began.

"You might not want to do that." A familiar voice instructed from behind the two. Yukiko looked at the voice's owner and smiled. "Good afternoon, Anna." She greeted the blonde, who returned the greeting with a lazy wave. "You shouldn't be using magic in public. I actually thought you of all people would have more sense, Yuki." Anna scolded the first year, who looked dejected. "So, how's your training going?" Yukiko smiled. "I'd say great! Akeno taught me the basics of elemental magic and we discovered my affinity for ice magic. Plus, I've been sparring with Koneko and I've got to say she can hit hard!" She informed Anna, smiling proudly of her results. Anna nodded sagely. "I see... It makes sense, considering your name..." Anna muttered before returning to the conversation. "What about your Sacred Gear? Any closer to finding out its name or abilities?"

Yukiko grinned. "Actually..." She looked to Issei, who nodded in approval. "We found out that it can copy the abilities of others," She announced. Anna was stunned. ' _It can do something like that? Seems out of place with Yuki..._ ' She thought. "When did you discover this ability?"

"We tried sparring a few days back, seeing where we stood compared to the others," Issei said. "You should've seen my surprise when Yuki suddenly copied my Sacred Gear's power."

* * *

 **Three Days Ago...**

"Augh!" Issei cried, falling on his butt a few feet back, his cheeks bruised. Standing up, he spat some blood out onto the field. "Okay. No more holding back." He declared his intentions, putting Yukiko on guard. Summoning his Sacred Gear, Issei raised his gauntleted hand, watching as the gem began to glow.

 **[Boost!]** the gauntlet cried. Issei sent a punch into Yukiko's guard, forcing her back a few feet. Yukiko was stunned. "Wow!"He shouted, impressed. "A single double in your power could make you this much stronger? I wish I could do that!" She finished, hopping up and down excitedly. Suddenly, Yukiko's Sacred Gear was manifested onto her arms.

 **{Mimicry!}** The yellow gems on her guards cried, changing to green. **{Boost!}** The yellow-turned-green gems shouted, sounding like Issei's Twice Critical, but feminine. Yukiko and Issei looked at her Sacred Gear. "Huh. Seems like I _can_ do it." Yukiko stated flatly. Issei was dumbfounded. "Huh? Wha- wait a moment! You can't be taking this at face value! How do we even know if it really-" He was forced to stop speaking, as Yukiko's fist decided to make its presence known to his face, sending him flying backward into a nearby tree. "If that hurt more than normal, then we know it worked. Now back to these _awesome_ guards..."

* * *

Anna stopped walking with the pair. "That's it? Really? It can copy anyone's abilities, so you use _his_ to beat him with?" She asked Yukiko, sounding serious. "Hilarious! Your own power, used against you!" She then wrapped her arm around Yukiko's shoulders. "I knew I liked you for a reason, kid!" She said, still laughing. Calming down, her expression returned to being serious once more. "You said something about Gremory and her [Queen] not being here?"

Yukiko nodded in affirmation. "Yeah. Apparently, Father needed them to retrieve a package from a 'buddy' of his. I know how sketchy that sounds, but that was all the information I was given." Anna nodded in understanding. "Still though, that's a pretty unique power, probably the only one like it in existence. Guess you're pretty lucky, huh?" Just then, Anna's phone rang. Answering the call, the blonde frowned. "Alright, I'm on my way." Shoving her phone back into her pocket, she sighed. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but some mid-tier earth dragon is causing trouble in Shinjuku, and the group sent to stop him... her... _it_ from causing too much damage needs backup. We'll talk when I get back though, Yuki." Receiving a nod of confirmation from Yukiko, Anna turned around and began her walk away from the pair.

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell her what your Sacred Gear can do?" Issei asked Yukiko, who simply shrugged in response. "She's not an enemy, so what harm can it do?" She answered. "Anyway, back to what you were saying before, I'll think about helping you with your rescue mission. Just give me a while to make up my mind, okay?" Issei looked at his fellow peerage member, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Thanks, Yukiko. Even if it's not definite, I appreciate you willing to listen this time before rejecting me." He said while grinning, causing the bluenette to blush. "W-Whatever! It's not like I'm _completely_ heartless, I just don't like when you're being an idiot. Besides, Rias made you my responsibility while she's not around, so I have to make _sure_ you're not being an idiot!" Yukiko retorted while turning away, making Issei laugh.

Yukiko looked at the teenage boy, her cheeks heating up even more than before. "S-Stop laughing, you ass!" She commanded him. Calming down, Issei looked at Yukiko with a smirk. "So you _can_ act like a teenage girl." He stated, angering the girl. Yukiko kicked him in his leg before storming down the street, much to Issei's surprise. "Ouch! Hey, wait, Yukiko! Yukiko!" Issei cried out, hoping the girl would stop. She didn't.

* * *

 ** _Town Park, Fifteen Minutes Later..._**

' _Stupid Issei! I was trying to be nice, and he goes and insults me!_ ' Yukiko thought, sitting on a park bench, still fuming about what happened earlier. Watching the fountain, she sighed. ' _Guess I could continue my magic training now since it's still a bit early..._ ' She thought. Closing her eyes, she began to meditate, imagining a gathering of light in her palms.

"Whew! Good thing I followed you, or I would've been fucked!" A new, feminine, voiced admitted. Opening her eyes, Yukiko looked at who was speaking to her: a blonde haired girl, no older than herself, dressed in a gothic lolita dress. Standing, Yukiko dusted herself off before walking up to the girl. "Are you new in town? Need directions?" She asked the girl, offering to help her. The girl scoffed at her. "Please. Like I need help getting around _this_ sorry excuse of a town. I just came here for you." She continued, surprising Yukiko. "Um, okay? Look, I'm not joining any teams or groups or whatever, so you can just go on back to where you came from." Yukiko said, standing firm on her decision. The girl huffed before pushing Yukiko to the ground. "Listen up, girly. Since your sister isn't here this message goes to you: Stay out of our way. We're just using the Church for now. We'll be done before sunrise, so leave us alone, unless you want to die." And with that, the girl sprouted wings, _black feathered_ wings, and took off into the sky, leaving Yukiko stunned on the ground.

"That was... weird. But who does she think she is, pushing me over after I offered to help her! Not only that, but _ordering_ _**me**_ to not get involved in whatever craziness is going on at the Church!? Oh, it's on, Crow Bitch, it's on!" Pulling her phone from her pocket, she dialed Issei's number. "Yeah, it's me. I've made up my mind, Issei," She said with a smirk. "Let's go save us a nun."

"Okay, I know why I'm here, and I know why the idiot's here," Yukiko began, slightly confused. "But why are you two here?" She asked, looking at the two unexpected additions to Issei's rescue mission, Koneko, and Yuuto. Issei scratched his head sheepishly. "I... may have asked them to help me after you ran off earlier. I figured I could use the backup, just in case." He reasoned, causing Yukiko to blink. "You surprised me, Issei. Never thought you could think tactically," she said, making Issei sad while the other two chuckled. "Anyway, Issei's plan was just too reckless for us not to get involved, so we decided to work with you," Yuuto admitted, gaining Yukiko's attention. "Really? And what, pray tell, was this _oh so brilliant_ plan of his?" She asked, the sarcasm practically dripping off of her words. "He wanted to rush in, take the nun and leave, fighting anyone who gets in the way," Koneko said bluntly. Listening to this, Yukiko shrugged. "Eh, it's just about what I expected from him. Plus," She said, stretching her legs. "I was going to do that, anyway. That fight against Vizor wasn't really a good test for my new [Rook] abilities."

"Is that what we're agreeing with, then?" Yuuto asked, getting a nod from everyone. "Then we should at least know where they may be keeping her." He then pulled out a map of the Church from his pocket. "Most likely, she's being kept in the basement, or she's on the main altar. If that's the case, stealth would be the better-"

"They already know we're here." Koneko interrupted, ripping a tree out of the ground. Throwing it into the sky, she knocked down two black-winged girls, one of which Yukiko recognized. "You!" She cried out in surprise. She looked over at the boys, finally looking serious. "Issei, Yuuto, go on ahead. Koneko, with me." All three nodded in agreement with Yukiko's instructions before following their instructions. "It's time for some payback." Yukiko said, cracking her knuckles as the two black-winged girls sat up, rubbing their heads.

* * *

 **With Issei and Yuuto**

Running through the two front doors, the boys stopped as they saw a lone priest, who was whistling Amazing Grace.

"Oh, great. It's you again, Freed. Why can't you leave us alone!?" Issei groaned. The priest, now known as Freed, turned to the pair, a sinister smile forming on his face. "If it isn't the Little Devil that Could! Y'know, I kinda pride myself on not seeing the same Devil twice, so seeing you here, **now** , I'm going to have to correct that!" he cried, charging at Issei with his blade of light drawn. "Not this time! Go, Sacred Gear!" The teen declared, putting his arms up to defend himself as he summoned his Twice Critical.

"Sorry to cut in!" Yuuto said, clashing his sword with Freed's. "Kiba!?" Issei backed away, surprised. Yuuto looked back at Issei, keeping Freed away from him. "This is your mission, right? Then it should be you who rescues Asia. Now, go find her. I'll deal with Freed!" He said. Freed chuckled, making both boys eye him suspiciously.

"What's so funny, priest?" Yuuto asked, reaffirming his grip on his sword. Freed waved him off. "It's just that you're after a dead bitch, that's what!" He exclaimed, laughing maniacally at Issei's look of despair. "But don't let that stop you. Go ahead, she's downstairs behind the altar." Motioning towards the altar with his head, Freed continued his clash of blades with Yuuto, who now looked more determined than earlier.

"Thanks for the tip, but I guess I should be keeping you here with me now. Go, [ **Holy Eraser** ]!" He declared, his sword's blade becoming pitch black. Suddenly, tendrils of black energy began latching onto Freed's light sword ( **A/N: That _totally_ isn't a Lightsaber**) and began sapping it of its light.

"The Hell!?" The stray priest cried, backing off of the Devil [Knight]. "What did you do to my sword, you piece of Devil scum!?"

Yuuto chuckled. "Thought the name gave it away. This sword devours holy energy. In other words, it's the perfect weapon to use against your kind and their weapons." He explained with a smirk. Freed looked shocked, for a second. Then he realized-

"Bet your friend isn't as prepared as you!" Freed cried as he aimed his pistol at Issei. Yuuto looked at Issei worriedly. "Issei!" He called out, trying to rush over to the [Pawn] in time, who didn't appear worried in the slightest. "It's okay, Kiba. Promotion, [Rook]!" Issei called out, feeling the magic of the Evil Pieces increase his offensive and defensive power as he charged at Freed.

"It doesn't matter! See you in the next life, Devil!" The stray priest cackled as he began firing round after round of blessed bullets at the [Pawn] turned [Rook, watching as they bounced off of him harmlessly. "Two of my friends showed me that [Rooks] have great defensive power! And that they kick major ass, too!" Issei cried as he readied his fish for a punch.

"Aww, poopy." Freed mumbled solemnly, right before Issei's fist reached its destination: his face. Smashing right through the altar and into the back wall, revealing the stairs Freed mentioned earlier. Dusting his hands off, Issei looked at Yuuto. " Now, let's go save Asia." He said, getting a nod from Yuuto.

* * *

 **With Yukiko and Koneko**

"Achoo!" Yukiko rubbed her nose, gaining Koneko's attention. "Caught a cold, Yuki?" the white-haired loli asked, concerned. Yukiko shook her head. "Nope, so someone's probably talking about me. Anyway, we should worry about these two more than me getting sick right now." She said, motioning to the two Fallen Angels in front of them.

"Hey! You knock us out of the sky, then ignore us!? Who do you think you are, treating your superiors like that!?" The short one Yukiko ran into earlier exclaimed, raising a fist in anger. However, before she could act on it-

"Mittelt, isn't that blue-haired girl the one you were assigned to watch? The one you were supposed to inform Lord Azazel about if anything happened to her?" The taller, dark blue-haired woman asked the now named blonde- who froze- with an eyebrow raised. "W-Well, you see, Kalawarner, w-what happened was..." Mittelt stammered, gaining an exasperated sigh from the also now named Kalawarner. "I think _becoming a Devil_ counts as something happening to her! _Now_ what are we supposed to do?"

"Hey!" Yukiko shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "Your infighting can wait. Now, you're dealing with me!" Kalawarner smirked at her statement. "I knew letting you live with **them** was a bad idea. Here you are, proving my point," she said, sounding cryptic. Yukiko eyed Kalawarner suspiciously. "What do you mean, 'Live with them?' The only people I've ever lived with are my Mother and Father, my brother Sirzechs, and my sister Rias." She said. Kalawarner laughed, surprising the Devil duo. "Wow, you've been with them for so long you _actually_ think you're one of them? Hilarious!" she finished laughing, wiping a tear from her eye. "Listen, Yukiko; You wouldn't recognize Mittelt here since she came into the picture years after... _this_ ," the dark blue-haired Fallen Angel motioned to Yukiko and Koneko, whose eyes widened in surprise from what she was hearing, "But I was still a teenager when I met your family, and these guys? They're-" She didn't finish, due to being punched through a few trees by Koneko, who surprised both Yukiko and Mittelt.

"Don't believe these crows, Yuki." Koneko said to the bluenette before chasing after her victim- I mean Kalawarner. Yukiko slapped her cheeks, getting into a fighting stance. ' _Koneko's right. I can't let them into my head. Who knows if their lying or not._ ' She thought. "Hey! Mittelt!" She shouted at the blonde, shocking the Fallen Angel. "This is for earlier, brat!" Charging at Mittelt, Yukiko sent an open-palmed strike into Mittelt's stomach, making the blonde double over and gag. Raising her other hand, Yukiko created a blue Gremory seal. "Now, freeze! [ **Blizzard Wave** ]!" The bluenette cried as a flurry of ice and snow was launched at the blonde, burying her.

Yukiko smirked before turning to walk away. However, just as she took a step, a Light Spear, no bigger than a kitchen knife, grazed her right arm. Covering her wound, she turned back to Mittelt, who was sitting up in the snow, an icicle hanging from her reddened nose. "H-H-Hey! Imma g-g-get you for th-that!" Mittelt declared, shivering. Yukiko smirked. "I should be the one saying that, _Rudolph_." She teased, enraging the blonde. "You want me? Then come and get me. [ **Hanran** ]!" Yukiko held her left hand out in front of her, summoning her katana she received from Yuuto. Creating a Light Spear, Mittelt charged at Yukiko, who sidestepped the Fallen Angel and dropped her elbow down upon her back. Mittelt crashed into the floor next to Yukiko, who stood over her. "Come on, get up. I haven't even used my blade yet." She said, nudging the downed Fallen Angel with her foot.

Mittelt finally rose, albeit struggling to stand, and formed another Light Spear in her hands, this one more like a sword than a spear. "Don't think you're great just because you landed a lucky blow on me!" She shouted, visibly angry. She charged at Yukiko once again, but the bluenette didn't move. In fact, she smirked, like she was prepared for that. "First mistake." Yukiko muttered, getting her sword ready. Their blades clashed, the sound of steel grinding against steel filled the area these two were in. With a flick of her wrist, Yukiko twisted [ **Hanran** ] so that it cut Mittelt's dress, the fabric falling off with ease. "You let your anger make you act recklessly." Yukiko informed Mittelt, making the blonde even more upset.

"Who do you think you are, trying to mentor me _in the middle of a fight_!?" Mittelt asked angrily. She tossed Light Spears of all sizes at Yukiko, who simply sighed before cleaving each one in two, making them shatter upon contact with the ground. "Second mistake," Yukiko started, pointing at Mittelt, "You use Light Spears, which _are_ a Devil's weakness, but there's no _substance_ to them."

" _Grrr_ , I'll show you substance!" Mittelt growled, before throwing a Light Spear the size of a school bus in Yukiko's direction. "Try to... hah... survive that..." She said, panting triumphantly. Yukiko just looked at the Light Spear in amazement. "I didn't think you had this much left in your tank, blondie. Guess I should get serious, as well," She rolled her shoulders before staring the Light Spear down. "Go, [ **Sacred Gear** ]!" Following the command, Yukiko's twin arm guards manifested, their topaz gems shining brightly. **{Mimicry!} {Boost!}** The gems roared, as Yukiko smirked. The Light Spear, finally close enough, began to irritate Yukiko's skin. "If this is your everything, then I'll break through it with _my_ everything!" She roared, surprising the blonde. Yukiko tossed her blade to the side and concentrated her power into her right fist. "Take this, and shatter!" Yukiko cried as she punched the Light Spear. As if on cue the Spear shattered, making Mittelt panic. "H-How..? That was all I had..." She stammered, backing away from the approaching Yukiko. Growing tired of their game, Yukiko used her magic to make the Fallen Angel trip, landing on her butt. Yukiko suddenly stood over her, examining the damage she caused. "Wh-What? I-If you're gonna kill me, then just do it already!" Mittelt ordered, glaring at the bluenette. However, when Yukiko returned the glare, Mittelt looked away. Another minute passed with Yukiko just looking at Mittelt, before finally sighing.

"It's a shame. You're a cute one, too..." Yukiko muttered, surprising Mittelt. That's when a light went off in her head. "Hey, since I won our little bout, your life is in my hands, right?" She asked Mittelt, who nodded in response. "Great. So this is what's going to happen: I'm just a reincarnated Devil right now, but I'll rise through the ranks of Devil society quickly. When I reach High-Class, I'll get my own set of Evil Pieces to start putting together my own Peerage. With that being said," Yukiko paused, helping Mittelt stand. "Your potential is too great to be discarded. I'd like for you to join me as my first prospective [Pawn]." The Fallen Angel couldn't believe what she was hearing. A Devil that didn't want her dead was one thing, but this one wanted her as _a member of her Peerage_!

' _She surprised me with that offer. If I go with her, I'll be turning my back on the others. But if I stay, they'll make fun of me for being too weak again..._ ' Mittelt thought, shaking her head furiously. Stopping, she looked up to Yukiko. "I accept. I'll join your Peerage." She stated, waiting for Yukiko's reaction. "Great! Welcome to the family, Mittelt!" Yukiko said, smiling honestly. "G-Glad to be part of it." Mittelt returned, blushing, before facing away from Yukiko. ' _What's going on? Just seeing her smile... it's making me so hot..._ ' She thought, trying to calm down. Turning back to Yukiko, Mittelt cleared her throat. "I-Isn't your friend still fighting? You should go help her!" She insisted, pushing Yukiko in the direction Koneko disappeared in. "Right. But first, here." Yukiko stopped, grabbing Mittelt's hand. Tapping the back of her palm, a blue Gremory seal appeared, before fading away. "Just so we can keep in contact," Yukiko informed Mittelt before running off deeper into the forest.

Meanwhile, with Koneko, she was throwing punch after punch at Kalawarner, who just dodged each attempt at a hit. Sighing, the Fallen Angel flew into the sky. "Why did you interrupt my conversation with Yukiko, Devil?"

"... Yuki isn't ready to see that part of her life yet. Our President will tell her when she's ready." Koneko said, launching herself into the air after Kalawarner. Smirking, Kalawarner dodged the attack and countered with a spear of light. The spear would've made contact with the white haired loli, if not for Yukiko's timely intervention. Launching herself into the air, she encased Koneko in a ball of ice, which shattered at the Light Spear's impact and freed the Devil.

"Glad I made it in time. Are you okay, Koneko?" The bluenette asked her friend, who nodded in response. "Thanks for the save, Yuki." Koneko responded, making the younger girl smile. Her face quickly becoming serious, Yukiko turned to face Kalawarner, who simply watched the scene unfold.

"Now, _Crow_ , you have a choice: Either you stop fighting us and answer my questions, or," Yukiko stopped, rematerializing her Sacred Gear, "My fists will make your face their new punching bag." Kalawarner sighed, rolling her eyes as she descended to the ground. "Not like I was going to fight _you_ of all people anyways." She mumbled, which Yukiko caught.

"Glad you're cooperative. Now, what do you mean, you won't fight me? Are you not allowed to?"

This made Kalawarner smile. "No. it's just a... personal preference to avoid harming family members." She answered with a smirk, causing Koneko and Yukiko to look at her wide eyed. "Wh-What do you mean, family? Y-You're no Gremory I recognize." Yukiko stammered. "That's just it. You're-"

Suddenly a new magic circle appeared under Kalawarner's feet, to everyone's surprise. "What? No! I just needed a little bit longer-" the Fallen Angel pleaded before being teleported to... wherever she went. Yukiko whistled. "So... that happened." She said, not getting much of a response from her friend. "A-Anyway, we should go check on the boys, see how they're doing." Yukiko tried again, to which Koneko nodded and began running in the direction of the Church.

' _What was she trying to say, that Fallen Angel?_ ' Yukiko thought as she ran after Koneko, before realizing something important. Stopping, she tapped the back of her hand to reveal the communication spell she cast on Mittelt earlier.

"Hey, Mittelt? I'd like you to do me a favor..."

Meanwhile, Kalawarner materialized in what appeared to be an office. Standing before her was a man with dirty blonde hair, wearing a brown trench coat and a matching fedora.

"So, you called me back, Dohnaseek?" Kalawarner asked, eyeing the man suspiciously. Shaking his head, the man revealed to be Dohnaseek smirked. "I brought you here, yes, but He made the order," He said cryptically. "This is why I didn't get involved when I found out _she_ was in this town."

Kalawarner gasped. "Y-You don't mean-"

"Yeah, he does." A third voice interrupted, startling the woman. Turning around, she discovered just who exactly it was that spoke.

"L-Lord Azazel!"

* * *

 **With Issei**

"Huff...Puff..." Issei gasped, setting Asia down on one of the benches. "Just hang on, okay Asia? H-Help is coming! We'll get you healed soon, I promise!" He declared, holding Asia's hand gently. The blonde nun looked up at him, her emerald eyes on the verge of tears.

"Issei, it may not have been long, but I'm glad to have made a friend like you." She said faintly, pushing the teen boy over his limit. "D-Don't talk like that, Asia. This isn't it, we've still got a lot more stuff to do together, like Karaoke, a-and bowling! Just please, hang on for a bit longer Asia!" He begged of the girl, beginning to cry.

"I never meant to make you cry, Issei. I'm... sorry. Goodbye..." Asia apologized with her last breath, her eyes closing for the last time.

"Dammit! Why'd it have to be this way!? She was a healer, wasn't she!? Then you must've had a purpose for her! This isn't fair!" Issei cried, holding onto Asia's form as if it would disappear from this world. "Asia didn't deserve this! All she wanted in life was to have friends! She had one in me, and would've made plenty more! That must've been it, then. A nun befriending a Devil isn't allowed, huh!? I'm sorry then, just give her back!"

"Aww~ It's touching, really, just how far you're willing to go for this _bitch_." Raynare taunted, emphasizing the last word just to get under Issei's skin. Laying Asia's form back on the bench, he turned to face Raynare, or has he currently thought of her, 'The Bitch That Killed My Friend'.

"Why her?" Issei asked the Fallen Angel, his bangs covering his eyes. "Why did you specify Asia? She wasn't a threat to you. Hell, she probably wouldn't even hurt a fly!" Rolling her eyes, Raynare glanced over at the dead Asia. "Unfortunately, for those with a Sacred Gear, this is their fate: to be culled and stripped of their power for the sake of their superiors."

"Bullshit!" Issei countered with such ferocity it surprised Raynare. "You took her life just to take her Sacred Gear for yourself, just like all the other power hungry idiots out there! Asia was the most innocent and pure person I've ever met! She didn't deserve this! She didn't deserve _any_ of this!"

 **[Boost!]** Continuing his rant, he didn't notice his [Twice Critical] activate.

"I want her back..."

 **[Boost!]**

"Give her back, Raynare!" Issei shouted, staring the Fallen Angel in her eyes, unaware of his irises flashing emerald.

 **[Boost!]**

" **D** **AMMIT RAYNARE JUST GIVE HER BACK!"**

 **[Boost!]**

Following the new announcement, Issei's [Twice Critical]'s appearance changed, becoming more... _dragonic_ , for lack of a better term, gaining gloves tipped with claws and extending further up his forearm. Seeing the change, Raynare just scoffed. "Big deal. So your Sacred Gear grew a bit. It doesn't make you any stronger _or_ immune to Light Poisoning!" She declared, tossing two Light Spears into his knees.

Falling over from the pain, Issei coughed up blood. Still looking down on the [Pawn], Raynare flew above him. "How's that feel? I bet it hurts like a bitch, huh?" She taunted, laughing maniacally.

"...I'm not gonna lie, this does hurt. **But** ," Issei started, gripping the Spears. "This is nothing compared to what Asia's been through!" Ripping them out of his legs, Issei stood, albeit shakily, as blood burst from his new open wounds.

"H-How!? There's no Sacred Gear in the world that could give a Devil an immunity to Light Poisoning!" Raynare exclaimed, backing away from the boy, bangs blocking his eyes from view once more.

"Since I can't expect a miracle from Him anymore, maybe I should try Satan instead," Issei mumbled, clenching his fists. "Please, just give me the power to end this bitch, for my friend!" Looking up at Raynare, his eyes now showed an anger that wasn't there earlier, as if he was a different person altogether, Startling the Fallen Angel into landing.

A bad move on her part.

 **[All you had to do was ask, Partner! Explosion!]** A voice boomed in Issei's head, sounding like his Sacred Gear. Radiating off of Issei in waves, his boosted energy now stood on par with his current adversary, who looked as though she may wet herself, if she hadn't already.

"Ugh! Then take this!" Grunting, Raynare shot another Light Spear at Issei, who simply punched through it like it was made of glass.

"I-Impossible! All you have is a [Twice Critical]! Th-There's no way your power could be this high as a Newborn Devil!" Raynare cried frightened, her voice cracking as she fell on her butt. Quickly rising, the Fallen Angel tried to take off, but-

"Oh, no you don't you bitch!" Issei shouted, grabbing Raynare by her wrist, surprising her by how quickly he closed the gap between the two. "Pay for your crimes and die, shitty Crow!" With his gauntlet-covered hand, Issei punched Raynare straight upward, through the skylight, and back in front of him.

 **[Reset!]**

"That... was for Asia..." Issei panted, feeling the adrenaline and the Sacred Gear's power leaving him as he fell once more, before being caught by a familiar, blonde-haired [Knight].

"I've got you, Issei." Yuuto claimed, catching his fallen ally. Craning his neck, Issei sighed. "When did you get here, Kiba?" He asked the blonde.

"About when you started making deals with the higher-ups." Yuuto answered with a smile. Issei rolled his eyes. "Jeez, you could've helped out, you know?"

"I was going to, but I was ordered not to interfere." Yuuto explained as he helped Issei to his feet. "And who gave you this order?"

"That would be me." A familiar voice answered as Issei looked behind Yuuto, spotting Akeno, Rias, Koneko, and Yukiko, with Rias pinching Yukiko's cheek.

"Am Shawwy! Id won ha en again!" Yukiko struggled to say, with Rias looking at her sister with an increasingly disappointed look on her face. "I leave for a _day_ , and when I get back I find out my Peerage raided a _Church_ , of all places!? Why, in Satan's great name, did this even happen!?"

"I needed help rescuing a friend, and I didn't know who else to ask. I couldn't do it in the end. Unless..." Issei answered, looking at Rias with eyes full of hope. "I-Is it possible for you to bring her back, Rias?"

"Back? Where is she?" Rias asked, causing Issei to point over to the bench Asia's form was still on, his face becoming solemn. Walking over to the dead girl, Rias noticed the twin silver rings on her fingers. ' _Twilight Healing? She could be useful... Then it's settled._ ' She thought to herself, smiling as she faced her [Pawn] once more.

"You're in luck. Since it wasn't too long since her passing, I can revive her. However, she will become another of my servants. Is that what you want for her?"

"I don't care! I owe more to this girl than just simply giving her life, and I intend to pay her back for it all! So please, Rias, do this for me!" Issei pleaded, his eyes burning with his resolve. Turning back to the deceased Asia, Rias smiled faintly while removing something from her pocket- a crimson red [Bishop].

' _Eh? So she was prepared for this the whole time?_ ' Yukiko thought, looking up at her sister. ' _How did she know we would do something like this?_ '

Placing the [Bishop] on the ex-nun, Rias began the ritual, chanting as her servants watched over her. Issei gasped as he saw the chess piece sink into Asia's body, just as Rias finished speaking. Looking at the blonde girl, Issei's eyes widened when he saw Asia open her eyes.

"Eh? Issei?I'm... alive?" Asia asked just before being bombarded by Issei, who pulled her into a bear hug, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Asia! You're really back! I'm sorry for not protecting you before, but I'll make it up to you from now on, I promise!" He swore, surprising the ex-nun. Eyes widening, Asia sighed before returning the gesture. "Yes. Please take care of me, Issei."

Yukiko looked on the scene, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "S-So beautiful..." She muttered, catching the attention of Akeno and Rias, who moved closer to the [Rook]. Staring sternly at her sister, Rias grabbed Yukiko by her ear. "Now that _that's_ settled, care to explain why you sent a _Fallen Angel_ , of all beings, to come for us just as we finished father's request?" The Crimson Devil asked, her red aura flaring slightly. Wailing in pain from the sudden ear pinching, Yukiko tried her best to answer.

"R-Riri!? You know I- ow!- don't have a familiar yet! What was I sup- ow!- posed to do, leave them here to deal with this on their own? I know you would''ve been more mad for that than you are right now."

Struggling, Yukiko escaped Rias' grip, standing before the redhead. "Oh, speaking of Fallen Angels, one of these few told me something interesting." Yukiko said, catching Rias' attention, much to Koneko's fear. "Oh? What's that?" She asked, not aware of Koneko's look of worry. "She told me that she wouldn't hurt me because she doesn't like hurting family. Know why?"

"A Fallen Angel said that?" Rias asked, sounding nervous. ' _Why would a Fallen Angel call Yu family? ...Don't tell me that she's-_ '

"I think you guys forgot about this." Koneko said, interrupting Rias' thoughts. Throwing Raynare in front of the Devil, Koneko fell into place at Yukiko's side. Rias glared at the Fallen Angel. "Fallen Angel, you dared to harm my Servants. What can you say in your defense?"

"Rias Gremory..." Raynare started, her eyes portraying her fear. "Th-That wasn't my fault! I-I-I didn't even know-"

"Even so, you've incurred her wrath, and my own, as well." Yukiko inturrupted, stepping next to Rias, who smirked at her sister's statement before becoming serious once more. Frantically looking to avoid death, Raynare's eyes fell upon Issei. "I-Issei! I love you! I really do! So please, don't let these mean Devils kill me!" She pleaded. Issei quickly looked away from her, a single tear escaping his eye. "...Please, Rias, do it." He muttered, walking away from everyone. Stepping Forward, Rias charged her magic in her hands, before being blocked by Yukiko.

"Riri, allow me," Yukiko said, shocking a majority of the people there. Rias stopped, wanting to see where her sister was going with this. "Hey, Hyoudou," Yukiko called, catching up to Issei, who turned around at the sound of his name. Yukiko's next action surprised the group even more- she _hugged_ the [Pawn], the person she detested for his perversion not even a week ago, the boy who angered her with a simple look, received a hug from her. "Good job not falling for the obvious trap, my sister would've had a hard time putting you down," She muttered just before releasing him. "Oh, and thanks for allowing that." Walking back to the group, Yukiko summoned her Sacred Gear.

 **[Mimicry!][Boost!]**

As the yellow gems became emerald in color, they sounded off the activation of their ability, surprising Rias and Akeno since they weren't there when she figured it out, and Raynare, since she understood what just happened. Clenching her fist, Yukiko charged lightning magic into her hand, watching as it began to glow a faint yellow.

"This... This is what you deserve for trying to play with my friend's emotions!" She roared as she punched Raynare across her face, sending the Fallen Angel tumbling across the floor. Trying to rise from the ground, Raynare was surprised when she found her body not responsive to her thoughts.

"My lightning isn't just for show, it paralyzes whatever it touches, instead of doing damage. Surprised you when you didn't get fried, huh?" Yukiko said, explaining why Raynare wasn't a fried crow. "Now try something else. _I dare you._ " Her tone dropping, Raynare looked like she feared Yukiko now more than Rias. Yukiko smirked. "No? Nothing else? _Good._ Now die. [ **Glacial Coffin** ]." A magic circle, about as big as Raynare, appeared under the Fallen Angel, and in the span of two seconds, encased her in ice.

"That takes care of that. Now if you don't mind getting rid of her, Rias, that would be great. Seeing her still here puts a bad taste in my mouth." Yukiko said, looking to her older sister, who smiled, proud of her younger sister's strength. Charging her [ **Power of Destruction** ], Rias prepared to strike the Raynare-ka-bob, but-

"I'm afraid I'm going to need you to stop right there, Gremory." A new, masculine voice stated from the entryway, shocking the redhead into dissolving her power. Yukiko turned to the sound, seeing the source of the voice- a man who appeared to be in his early 30s, with short black hair and blonde bangs, wearing a burgundy overcoat and dark gray pants. Spotting the bluenette eyeing him, the man walked closer to her, appearing interested in the girl. ' _Hair color's different, but she has_ her _aura,_ ' he thought. Getting uncomfortable, Yukiko stepped back. "I'm sorry, but who're you?" She asked, the man raising an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh? I'm hurt, Yu. It's me, your Uncle Azazel."

* * *

 **Bang! Bet no one saw that coming, huh? Anyway, yeah, in some way, shape, or form, Yukiko has a connection to not only the leader of the Fallen Angels, but his subordinate Kalawarner as well. Also, I'm not exactly sure if I portrayed Issei's reaction to Asia's death well enough, so it'd be nice to have some feedback on that. Finally, Happy belated New Year, FanFiction! Apologies for taking so long for this chapter to post, but I've been bouncing around ideas for a Pokemon FF I've been working on as well, which also has Yukiko as the protagonist, but uses her true appearance (Discovered in the next chapter) from the get go. Please, when I release the finished chapter, give it a read!**

 **And remember, please leave a review, and have a great day! LevyTaine, out~!**


	5. Roar 5: Revelations

_Roar 5: Revelations_

"Ugh... My head..." Azazel groaned as he regained consciousness. He tried to reach for his head, but stopped when he realized he couldn't move his arms. "?" With a questioning look, he examined his current situation: He was tied to Rias' desk chair, Kalawarner, his retainer this time around, stood by him, her own hands bound as well, a look of guilt on her face. "I'm sorry, Lord Azazel. I didn't think she would react this way." Kalawarner muttered, looking down. "Don't apologize, Kalawarner. I should've seen this coming." Azazel returned, looking around for his captives. He spotted Rias' Peerage, including Rias herself, standing far back in the room, Yukiko herself not too far from the Fallen Angels. Both Devil women were glaring at the Fallen Angel leader, albeit for different reasons: Rias because of her distaste of the entire race, and Yukiko for her distrust in Azazel's words.

"You really think you can trust him, Yu?" Rias asked, looking at her sister. "He's a Fallen Angel, one of their leaders, no less!" Yukiko faced her sister. "I understand why you feel this way, Rias, but not only did the blue-haired Crow say something interesting-"

"Hey!" Kalawarner spoke up, looking very offended.

"But so did he! And now I have questions that apparently only they can answer. Unless you have something to say about our family, Rias." Yukiko finished, with Rias flinching at the emphasis her sister used on her name. "I-I shouldn't speak on the affairs of the Maou, Yu." Rias stammered out, shrinking away from her younger sister's gaze when she saw the girl trying to suppress her building rage. "He _knew_!? Who else is hiding something from me!?" Yukiko shouted, fuming. "Why don't you call him up, Rias. We need to _talk_. As for you," She turned back to Azazel. "Why don't you start with explaining just why the Hell you're even here."

"I'd love to, if you'd just do me a favor and untie me..." Azazel said openly, making Yukiko smirk. "How about you give me something to work with, and we'll see." The girl returned, surprised that her response made Azazel chuckle. "And _what_ , exactly, is stopping me from breaking out of this chair?" Yukiko full-on grinned. "Go ahead. Try it." She goaded the man. Everyone watched as the Leader struggled to escape the trap. "What gives? I should've been out of these bindings already. Unless..." That's when Azazel realized why he couldn't escape. "...You magically reinforced these ropes, didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah." Yukiko answered, looking smug. "Now, start talking."

"Man, you act so like her that it's funny. Alright, deal." He agreed. "Let's see... for starters, I should probably tell you why I say I'm your uncle."

"Uh, you think?"

"Ignoring your attitude for now, that's because you, my friend, are the granddaughter of Penemue, my sister." This revelation surprised all who didn't know. Mittelt's response was probably the most drastic, with her bowing before Yukiko. "Uh, Mittelt, what are you doing?" Yukiko asked the Fallen Angel, prompting everyone to look at her. Azazel was also intrigued by the sudden action. "Mittelt, please stand up." He commanded, but the blonde Fallen Angel held firm. "I apologize, Lord Azazel, but I must atone for assaulting your family. I did it without knowing she was related to you, but I still did it. Plus, if Raynare had known, she probably-"

"You two weren't going to know, Mittelt." Kalawarner inturrupted with a sigh, shaking her head in disapproval of Mittelt's actions. "The only ones who did were her... _family_... and myself, due to circumstances."

"Glad you got that settled for me, Kalawarner. Thanks." Azazel commented, making Kalawarner blush from the sudden praise. "Wait a minute here." Issei spoke up. "You say you're her uncle, but you just admitted she's your sister's granddaughter. So wouldn't that make you her- Mmph!" He stopped, suddenly having his mouth sealed shut by some magic. "Don't age me, boy." Azazel said, slightly annoyed before turning to face Yukiko. "Anyway, since we're already on the topic of Penemue, wanna come back with us and meet her?" He asked, holding his hand out to the young girl.

"!" His offer certainly surprised Rias. She glanced to her sister and saw the look of uncertainty on her face. Not wanting to lose her sister, Rias attempted to change the subject in hopes of them forgetting the offer, but was beaten by Yuuto, who still looked skeptical.

"You can claim a relationship with her all you want, but without proof that's just talk," He said. "Like for starters, she lacks Holy Energy." Akeno nodded in agreement, stepping forward. "He's right. Besides, from what I've heard about Penemue, not only does Yuki look nothing like her, but they have nothing in common personality-wise, either."

Azazel, flippant as he is, just waved the two young Devils off. "Most likely a spell was used to mask her Holy Energy, probably so she didn't get target by bad people a a young age. But as for not looking similar..." He mumbled as he scratched his chin, before pointing at Yukiko. "How much longer are you going to keep up the illusion, Yukiko? From what I saw earlier, you can handle yourself pretty well."

Now even Yukiko was shocked from Azazel's words. "Illusion? What do you mean, Crow?" She asked, her eyes narrowed. Azazel raised an eyebrow, looking at Rias. "So I take it this wasn't your doing, then?" He asked her, making Yukiko glare at her sister. "You cast an illusion on me? Seriously!?"

"I swear, Yu, I didn't even know that there _was_ an illusion cast on you!" Rias pleaded, but Yukiko wasn't listening. Azazel sighed. "Just my luck, huh?" He muttered, before a magic circle, no larger than a baseball, appeared in his hand. From it, an analog camera appeared, making Issei confused. "I don't get it. How does taking a picture help the situation?" He asked, confused. Azazel just waves Issei's question off. "Don't worry, it'll be explained in a second," He returned, aiming the camera at Yukiko. "Now, smile." The camera flashes, and when the light fades everyone looks around. "Um... nothing changed, Azazel." Yuuto pointed out. Azazel sighed once again. "Y'know, for a [Knight] you have a terrible sense of awareness, Yuuto Kiba." He said, sounding exasperated. "Take a look at the [Queen] and [Rook]." Looking at Akeno, Issei noticed how she had both a Devil's bat-like wing and a wing of a Fallen Angel, which she quickly noticed and retracted, but what surprised him was the cat ears and tail that appeared on her, that she also hid relatively quickly.

"...That was surprisingly cute..." He muttered, describing what he saw of Koneko.

"The camera doesn't only take nice pictures. It reveals the target's true form, like how the loli in the corner is a-" Azazel explained, receiving a glare from Koneko. "Well, some secrets are best left kept."

"So Akeno may have Fallen Angel Blood, and Koneko is officially the cutest thing since cat videos..." Issei started, looking at Azazel expectantly. "But what about Yukiko? In fact, where is she? And who's that girl?" Pointing at the newest figure in the room, everyone noticed how she had a pair of black feathered wings on her back. Rias reached out to the new girl, but got her hand slapped away.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me, Rias. I'm still pissed with you and Sirzechs for what you hid from me." The girl snapped, shocking Rias when she noticed the familiar set of violet-colored eyes glaring back at her, which saddened her.

"So it really is you, Yu..." Rias muttered, surprising those behind her. "Eh? Sh-She's Yukiko!? Impossible! There's no way this bangin' babe is that flat-chested brute!" Issei declared, irking the new Fallen Angel. In a second, she stood in front of him, [ **Hanran** ] at his throat. "Talk about me like that again, and I'll cut off your balls and feed them to the first dog I come across. Understand?" She threatened, causing Issei to nod his head furiously in confirmation. "Y-Yes, I understand!" Issei squeaked out, making Yukiko nod in approval before letting him go. "Good."

"That's _definitely_ Yu/Yuki..." The rest of Rias' Peerage mumbled, making the girl in question face them. "What gives? You guys can't recognize me? Didn't we fight together, like, thirty minutes ago?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

"Ah, that's my fault. Here, take a look." Azazel admitted, giving Yukiko a photo. When she saw the picture, her entire body froze up. The person standing in the center of the picture, where she stood not too long ago, didn't look like her in the slightest. The girl looked to be slightly taller, with back-length pitch black hair with a single streak of brown and brown bangs, and, as accented by the buttons bursting off of her shirt, a larger bust size, rivaling that of Rias and Akeno.

"There's no way..." Yukiko murmured, clutching the picture. Suddenly she raised the picture to show everyone, looking around nervously. "Th-There's no way this girl is me, right!?" She asked, sounding like a plea for denial.

"That's definitely you in the picture, Yukiko. And what a sight she is!" Issei answered, whistling while giving her a thumbs up. That's when the last button on Yukiko's shirt decided to pop off, heading straight between Issei's eyes. "There goes the last button..." Yukiko sighed before using her magic to change into a different outfit: A short denim jacket paired with a plain white T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and black running shoes with white laces.

Yukiko reached out to Azazel, a slight grin on her face. "Alright, Azazel, I accept your offer. I'll go with you." She announced, shocking Rias, who grabbed Yukiko by her other arm. "Don't do this, Yu! Please! I don't want you labeled a Stray!" She pleaded. Yukiko pulled her arm from her older sister. "Well, you should've thought of that before you lied to me." She returned, her mouth close to Rias' ear. "Besides, I'll be back in a few days, two weeks at the most. I just need to go cool down somewhere away from everyone. Also, if he's lying, I don't want you guys getting hurt, or worse, for my sake."

Rias' eyes widened, surprised by how clearly her younger sister was thinking. "...I understand. I can't change your mind on this." She admitted, sounding defeated. Yukiko gave a quick nod. "Good to see you know you're wrong," She said, turning back to Azazel. "Now let's go before something else-"

"Rias, I got your message. Now what was so-! You!" Everyone was shocked when Sirzechs suddenly appeared from a magic circle, especially when he stood in front of Yukiko, holding Azazel by his neck. "Rias, why didn't you say Fallen Angels were involved!?" He asked worriedly, gripping Azazel's neck. Everyone looked over to Rias, surprised to see her twiddling her thumbs. "Y-You see... I kind of... allowed them to come?" She answered, nervous as to how her brother would respond. She was right to be, for Sirzechs was furious. "Why would you, of all people, be so reckless as to make contact with an enemy leader? Is there a good reason?"

"Because... because Yu wanted answers. She knows, Brother." Rias muttured, shocking Sirzechs. "Dammit..." He murmured, releasing Azazel so he could pinch the bridge of his nose. "Where is she now?"

"Oh, I'm right here, Liar." Yukiko said with a malicious smile, her suddenly speaking up surprising to the crimson satan. The male Devil looked at the girl, doubtful that she was his little sister. "I'm sorry, and you are..?"

"Oh, it's me, Yukiko, you Deceiver." Yukiko returned, as an imaginary arrow punctured Sirzechs' heart. "I-It's not right for a young lady like yourself to-"

"Oh, cut the act, Sirzechs. Your false persona doesn't work on me and you know it, you misleading Dick." Yukiko interrupted, another imaginary arrow striking Sirzechs. ' _She doesn't look like Yukiko, but_ _her vocal patterns match Yukiko's, and so does her energy._ ' Sirzechs thought with a frown. ' _But if that's the case..._ '

"Rias." He said suddenly, bringing Rias to attention. The female redhead flinched, unsure of how her brother would handle the situation. "Why is Yukiko being such a bully?" Sirzechs finished, a tear dropping from his face, making the ORC facefault.

"Wait. Is their older brother, like, really attached to them, or..?" Issei asked openly. Akeno nodded in response. "I'm not surprised you figured out that he was her older brother at first glance. But to answer your question, I guess you could say he has a sister complex." She explained, as Issei nodded in understanding.

"Oh, no _Sirzechs_ ," Yukiko said his name accusingly. "I'm not going to stop until you tell me why you hid _myself_ from me! I could understand if my parents were involved in some really dangerous groups that you'd keep anything involving them a secret, but you even avoided letting me know what I looked like! That's just unforgivable!" She stood before her brother, staring angrily into his surprised eyes. "You want me to let this whole thing go? Tell me about my parents!"

The red Devil hesitated a bit before answering. "I apologize, Yu, but I'm spellbound to not tell you about the... current topic." Sirzechs returned. This vague answer only further enraged Yukiko. "By who, so I know who's on my hit list." She asked as she crossed her arms. Sirzechs looked like he was having trouble answering, because every time he opened his mouth, he seemed to rethink his answer.

"By your predecessors." Sirzechs finally answered, surprising everyone present. "Look, I know this isn't the best situation to be in, but going to the Fallen Angels for answers is too far, Yu."

"...So I'm not getting any answers out of you two, huh?" Yukiko mumbled, her bangs covering her eyes. "Then we're done here. Let's go, Azazel." Grabbing the Cadre-Class Fallen Angel by his hand. Sirzechs reacted first, trying to grab his sister before she could teleport away with the corrupt seraphim, but was stopped by a sudden wall of ice appearing between the two groups.

"You're not stopping me from getting my answers, Sirzechs. And Rias, remember what I said. Hopefully I'll be back in time for _that._ Later~" Yukiko said, finally teleporting away just as the ice wall shattered.

"Yu, wait!" Sirzechs called out frantically, grasping at the spot Yukiko stood in just moments ago. "Dammit!"

Rias placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Brother. She'll be back." She said, trying to reassure the older Gremory. "What makes you so sure?" Sirzechs returned.

"Because... I believe in her."

 **Azazel's office: Grigori Headquarters**

The group materialized in what appeared to be a large office, what with the cluttered desk and unorganized bookshelves loaded with trinkets. Yukiko looked around, unimpressed. "I take it this is your office, Azazel?" She asked, watching the man raise his hands in submission. "You got me, Yukiko." He caved. "So, why don't we go meet Penemue now? That _is_ what you came for, right?" He asked as he walked towards the door, just before it opened, revealing a silver-haired youth, wearing a black leather jacket and a green v-neck T-shirt.

"Azazel, I'm back from- oh? Who's the new girl?" The youth asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "This," Azazel said as he waved to Yukiko, "is my niece, and Penemue's grand daughter, Yukiko."

"Really? That's surprising." The youth returned with a smirk, before facing Yukiko. "Since we'll probably end up working together at some point, I'll introduce myself. The name's Vali." Yukiko just blinked at the boy. ' _He's... he's so..._ ' She thought, feeling her face heat up. Growing impatient on waiting for a response, Vali turned to Azazel. "Is she mute?"

"Not likely. you should've seen what she did to Sirzechs. I've only ever seen him like that when his wife was around. It was gold!" Azazel answered as he watched Vali smirk.

"Hot..." Yukiko muttered, surprising everyone around her. "So she _can_ speak." Vali said sarcastically, prompting Yukiko to shake her head furiously. "S-Sorry about that. I-I'm Yukiko Gremory. But you can call me Yu." She said finally, her cheeks beet red. This surprised the silver-haired youth, so he stepped closer to Azazel.

"A Gremory, huh? What's she doing here?" He whispered to the Cadre-Class Fallen Angel. "Remember when 'she' died about two decades back?" Azazel asked making Vali nod. "Apparently she had a daughter. With a human, by the look of things."

"So you felt it, too, huh?" Vali smirked as Azazel nodded. "Not only her Sacred Gear, but her magic potential's amazing. Makes you wonder who her father was." The Governor said solemnly. Vali was once again surprised. "Seems like we felt different things, Azazel." He said cryptically, leaving Azazel confused as Vali began to cast a spell. "Hey, Yukiko: Think fast." He said suddenly as he tossed a bolt of lightning at the girl in question, who, in that instance, activated her Sacred Gear and created a wall of soil to defend herself.

 **[Mimicry!] [Boost!]** Her Sacred Gear sounded off as the gems shifted from their original topaz to emerald, the ability reinforcing the makeshift shield. Kalawarner was outraged. "What was the meaning of that, Vali!?" She asked, looking cross with the silver-haired youth. Vali shrugged. "Just testing her reflexes. Besides, that level of power wouldn't hurt someone like her."

"So I finally get to see it, huh? Your Sacred Gear." Azazel said, examining Yukiko's arm with interest. Yukiko looked over to Kalawarner nervously, who looked like she calmed down before sighing. "Don't mind him. He's just very interested the Sacred Gears God made." She clarified for the Devil/Fallen Hybrid. Releasing her, Azazel rubbed his chin. "Ah, [Mimicry, huh? Not bad." He commented, getting a confused look from Yukiko. "Really? You didn't know the name of your own Sacred Gear?"

Yukiko shrugged. "None of the books Rias owned had any data on my Sacred Gear." She defended herself. It was then that a blue gem materialized on the back of Vali's palm. "Hm?" Looking at the gem, Vali's non-interested gaze softened, before he smirked once more.

"Guess you're full of surprises, huh?" He said seemingly randomly, getting everyone's attention, including the still-blushing Yukiko. Pointing at her, Vali's smirk became a smug grin. "Even if it hasn't awakened yet, you _do_ realize your Sacred Gear houses a dragon, right?" He asked, shocking everyone. ' _A dragon, huh? Then that mean..! That changes everything!_ ' Azazel thought, before he grabbed Yukiko by her wrist. "Let's go meet your grandmother, Yukiko! The faster you get to meet her, the faster I get to study your Sacred Gear! Hahaha!" He exclaimed as he ran through the halls, ignoring Yukiko's cries for help.

"For the governor of Fallen Angels, he sure is an oddball..." Mittelt commented, earning a nod of agreement from both Kalawarner and Vali, before the trio decided to catch up to Yukiko and Azazel.

 **Penemue's Office: Grigori H.Q.**

With a sly grin, Azazel knocked on Penemue's office door. "Oi, Penny! You have a guest!" He called, just as the three other finally caught up to him and Yukiko. The re-formed group heard what they assumed was a person tripping and falling as they knocked over what sounded like stacks of paperwork, before the door opened a crack, revealing a single violet eye.

"Geez, Azazel. Next time, warn me of one of your visits. I could've at least attempted to clear some of this- Hm?" The woman stopped, looking at Yukiko with curious eyes. "...You look familiar. Have we met before?" Yukiko shook her head. "I don't think we've ever met, Grandmother." She said the last part with a smile, the news shocking Penemue. Penemue looked over to Azazel for confirmation, who just nodded in agreement. "That's right. This Fallen/Devil Hybrid is 'her' daughter, which in turn means that she's indeed, your granddaughter." He watched as his sister covered her mouth in surprise. "Th-That means that you're..." She said, looking directly at me while opening the door. "Little Yuki!" Suddenly hugging the raven-haired hybrid, the Grigori's strongest female began crying tears of joy. After a few minutes of embrace, Penemue finally let Yukiko go, wiping away her tears. "I'm just so glad to have finally met you, my granddaughter." She said with a smile, before stepping to the side of the doorway. "Please, come in, come in! I apologize for the mess- I wasn't expecting company today, heheh..." Laughing awkwardly, Penemue lead the group inside of her office to what appeared to be a rest area of sorts, equipped with two black fur loveseats and a recliner, all surrounding a single glass coffee table with two stacks of magazines resting on top of it. She stepped into a room behind her desk, most likely a kitchen.

' _This is p_ _robably where she sleeps when she doesn't leave the office._ ' Yukiko thought, sitting on one of the loveseats, before being joined by, surprisingly, Vali, while Azazel took the recliner and Kalawarner and Mittelt took the other loveseat.

' _This girl. Why does being near her fill me with such a sense of... longing?_ ' Vali thought, before said girl turned to face him, only to immediately turn away with her face reddening. ' _C-C-Calm down! He's probably just thinking about something important to him! He's not staring at me on purpose!_ ' Yukiko thought, trying to get herself to stop blushing, this fact noticed by Mittelt. "Hey, Kala. Guess we've got something to tease Yuki with now, huh?" The blonde Fallen Angel whispered to the blue-haired woman, nudging her. The two began conversing, just as Penemue appeared again, placing a tray full of cups of tea onto the coffee table, to which everyone grabbed a cup. Noticing that there weren't any more open seats, Penemue used her magic to lift Vali out of his seat, earning a spit-take from Yukiko and a look of surprise from Vali, before he went to stand on Yukiko's side of the loveseat. Taking a sip from her cup, Penemue looked at Yukiko with interest. "Your mother told me so many good things about you! But that was then. How are you now, Yuki? You look like life's been treating you well. Who have you been staying with? ...Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked the girl, getting a suppressed chuckle from Azazel. "G-Grandmother!" Yukiko stammered out, before receiving a frown from Penemue. "Don't call me 'Grandmother', Yuki. I'm only a few millenia old. I'm too young to be a grandmother. Just call me by my name." The older woman insisted, before shrugging. "But anyway, what's the problem? You look to be, what, seventeen? By that time I had already found a lover of my own. Wasn't it the same for you, Azazel?" Penemue and Yukiko looked to Azazel for confirmation, who smirked while nodding in agreement, noticing the look of interest on Vali's face.

 _Finally found something to interest you outside of battle, huh, Vali? Or in this case, some_ one.' He thought, smirking knowingly. Vali however...

' _I can sense a wellspring of power within her, just waiting to be tapped into. When she does master her power, I would like to fight her._ ' Vali thought as he watched the two females catch up, before deciding this was too boring for him and left. The two women, before being joined by Kalawarner, and eventually Mittelt, talked about a variety of things.

' _Huh. Looks like they both needed this._ ' Azazel thought with a smile.

 **Occult Research Club: Minutes after Yukiko left**

"Brother, did you know Yukiko's appearance was an illusion this whole time?" Rias asked the worried red-haired Devil, who seemed to be deep in thought. With a sigh, he addressed sister "Yes, I did. In fact, I was the one who set the illusion." This information shocked Rias deeply, since it seemed so out of character for her brother. "But Brother, you must have known that such actions would cause something like _this_ to happen, right?" She asked nervously. When Sirzechs didn't respond, she knew his answer. "Brother! Such a huge lack of trust could only _make_ this happen! You must've had a good reason for-"

"I did it to protect her, Rias!" Sirzechs interrupted, quickly silencing his sister. With a sigh, he continued. "...While Yu was younger, her power was incredible. She had such a vast amount of pure Holy energy that she even had _me_ paralyzed. It was because of this that her father and I worked together on a spell specifically for keeping her power dampened until the day she could control it all. But even with our tireless efforts, the spell is still incomplete. There have been moments in the past when her power would... flare out, for lack of a better term. Like when everyone in the manor froze in place."

"That was because of Yu? I thought we were all playing freeze tag!" Rias admitted, blushing due to her misunderstanding. "While I do understand that the last time it happened was when you two were in grade school, to think the whole household staff was involved in a game of freeze tag at the same time is just ridiculous, little sister." Sirzechs said with a sigh. "Anyway, because the spell wasn't finished, due to his passing, I was left with very few options, and even _less_ that I could agree with, rest assured. Just to protect Yukiko when I myself could not, I cast an illusion on her, for if an enemy were to appear they wouldn't recognize her as a familiar figure and attempt to take her away."

"So you did it to protect Yukiko... man, wait 'til she finds out!" Issei said, chuckling to himself. "I mean, what's with you guys and really big misunderstandings? But still, something like this needs to be shared with her, even if it's for a noble reason." Sirzechs then turned to Issei and Asia, before facing his sister once more. "Rias, these two... are they your new servants?" He asked. Rias nodded, a proud smile on her face. "Yes. The young lady is Asia Argento, my [Bishop, while the boy is Issei Hyoudou, my one and only [Pawn]." Sirzechs blinked at the new information. "You mean..." He said, pointing at the pair. "Yes, Asia here wields the Sacred Gear [ **Twilight Healing]** , while Issei has the [ **Boosted Gear** ]."

With a smile, Sirzechs looked at those two new additions to Rias' Peerage. "Thank you for looking out for my younger sister. My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, it's a pleasure to meet you both, Asia Argento, Sekiryuutei." Hearing his name, both Issei and Asia froze in realization. "N-No, the pleasure is mine, Lord Lucifer!" The blonde Devil returned with a bow. Issei bowed traditionally, sweating bullets. "P-P-Please forgive my rudeness, Lord Lucifer!" The brunette begged, surprised when he heard the Red Satan chuckle.

"Please, you only stated your opinion on your friend's security." The Red Devil said, to Issei's surprise. Issei rose slowly, a nervous smile on his face. "A-Anyway, Lord Lucifer, about wh-what you said earlier, about Yukiko's family..."

Issei's words intrigued Sirzechs, so he listened. "Yes, the Fallen Angel Leader Azazel took her, most likely to someone related to her father." The Red Devil said. Rias shook her head upon hearing this. "That doesn't make sense, Brother. Her father was a Magician, a pure blooded Human, but Azazel took her to meet Penemue, claiming she was her grandmother. So unless we were wrong about Yu's father being Human, Penemue must be her grandmother on-"

"Her mother's side of the family." Sirzechs finished, the appearance of Azazel himself finally making sense. "So if that's the case, that means Yukiko's... half Fallen Angel!?" Issei exclaimed, the pieces fitting together in his head finally. "Right. But the current problem is will Yukiko return, and if she does, will she be the same?" Akeno brought up a good point, which Sirzechs nodded in agreement with. Rias sighed. "Well, I don't think we should worry too much about Yu. She did promise she'd come back, and in time for _that,_ too." She said, mumbling the last part so only her brother could hear, who looked surprised to hear that. "Anyway, it is late, so why don't we all head home for the night."

"Yes, ma'am/Rias!" The Occult Research Club replied in unison, soon locking up the old school building for the night.

 **Grigori H.Q.: Azazel's Office**

 **Midnight**

"How much longer do I have to-" *Yawn* "-stay hooked up to your crazy looking machines, Azazel?" A tired Yukiko asked between yawns, trying to stay awake.

"You're free to go... now." Azazel said as he disconnected Yukiko from the machine. "Tell me, Yukiko... you just met Vali, right? What do you think of him?"

"I think he's not a talkative person, and I really like that." Yukiko answered honestly. Azazel stroked his beard, smirking. "I see... what about his appearance? Is it appealing?"

"Azazel, are you asking if I'm interested in him?" Yukiko asked, her eyebrow raised in suspicion. Azazel raised his arms in submission. "You got me. Honestly I think it would be good for him if he found somebody to spend his time with. He's far too interested in fighting strong opponents."

Yukiko sighed. "Listen, Azazel. I won't lie to you, Vali is attractive, at least to me. But I just got here, and I finally reconnected with my family, my _real_ family. Looking for a relationship is just not on my mind." she explained as she got out of the chair. "Plus, I'm tired and probably haven't been reacting to this nearly as normal as I would otherwise. I'm going to go crash on Penemue's couch. Goodnight." As the younger Fallen Angel began to leave, Azazel spoke up.

"Right. Sleeping arrangements for you have been made, so I'll have one of my assistants lead you to your room while your here." He spoke before hitting a button on his desk. "Hey, Makoto, would you mind coming to my office for a moment? Thank you."

In a matter of minutes, the office door opened, revealing a girl slightly taller than Yukiko, her shoulder length blonde hair up in a ponytail, her eyes a familiar violet. "You called for me, sir?"

Azazel looked hurt. "'Sir'? What happened to calling me 'Dad' or 'Papa', like you normally do?"

"Just because you're my creator doesn't mean I have to call you as such all of the time. Besides, it's inappropriate to do such in a professional situation like this one."

"So true. I'm proud of you, Mako." Azazel said, petting Makoto. "Anyway, yeah, I need you to show Yukiko here to her room. I'd greatly appreciate it." Azazel requested. Makoto faced Yukiko, a large grin on her face. "So _you're_ Penemue's granddaughter. Glad to meet you. My name's Makoto, but you can call me Mako." This made Yukiko grin, before she turned to Azazel. "So what, you hired your daughter when she started putting on her own diapers?" She asked with a yawn. Makoto pouted as Azazel laughed. "Haha, no. Believe me, Yukiko, Mako here is almost double your age." He admitted, making Makoto pout. "Sure. Confess the age of your daughter, you multimillenium year old existence." She countered with a smirk.

"Really?" Yukiko's eyes widened in shock as she looked at Makoto.

Azazel smirked before shoving the pair to the door. "Anyway, you should get some rest. Tomorrow you'll be learning to use your Holy element, courtesy of yours truly." He closed the door to his office, leaving the girls standing in the hall.

Makoto huffed. "He's so rude! That's not how you're supposed to treat a guest, or your daughter, Azazel!" She sighed before facing Yukiko. "Anyway, let's get you to your room. It sounds like you'll really need to rest if he's training you personally." She grabbed the younger girl's hand and began walking away from Azazel's office.

"It's funny. You're almost nothing like Azazel, even though you're related." Makoto giggled, turning around a corner with Yukiko in tow.

"Say, Mako," Yukiko started, gaining Makoto's attention. "I know this may sound rude, but I just have to know. Who is your mother?"

Makoto thought about the question for a while, before looking at Yukiko, smiling faintly.

"That's a difficult question to answer, Yukiko. To start, I wasn't _born,_ like you were. However, Azazel is very much my father."

"Wait, if Azazel is your father, how is it hard to say who your mother is?" Yukiko asked, actually curious. "Unless..."

"You must've just figured it out. I'm actually a clone made from a strand of his DNA." Mako took a deep breath, waiting for Yukiko's response.

"Great. Now we've got someone _playing God._ Just what the world needed..." Yukiko muttered before sighing. "Anyway, aren't clones supposed to look exactly like who they're cloned from? I mean, you have his eyes, but you're not even the same gender! Someone else had to be involved in making you."

"Pretty _and_ smart. Hard to see why you're not in a relationship yet." Makoto quipped, watching as Yukiko's face reddened. "But you're right, someone else was involved in my creation."

"Who?"

"The seraphim, Gabriel." Makoto admitted, shocking Yukiko. "Your telling me that you're the clone of the 'Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven' and the Governor of Fallen Angels?"

"Yep."

It was then that Yukiko stopped being serious, suddenly laughing loudly. "Sounds like Azazel had a little crush on Gabriel, haha! What, didn't have the nerve to actually _ask her out_? Pathetic old man!"

Makoto was surprised by Yukiko's sudden outburst, before she, too, began laughing. "Yeah. The big bad Governor couldn't get the girl~!" she teased. The two came to a stop, standing in front of a black door.

"Well, here we are. Your room." Makoto said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks for showing me the way, Mako. I had fun talking with you." Yukiko said as she opened the door. "I had fun talking with you, too, Yukiko." Makoto returned, before suddenly hugging Yukiko from behind.

"Mako?! Wh-What are you-"

"You know, you're the only person who actually asked me about my mother, Yukiko. It made me feel like you actually cared about getting to know _me,_ instead of making assumptions on my personality based on who my father is. It made me happy, Yukiko, so thanks."

"Y-You're welcome, Mako." Yukiko stammered, surprised by the older girl's sudden confession. Letting her go, Makoto stepped away from Yukiko, smiling. "Now, try to get some rest. You'll need it for the morning. Good night."

"Good night, Mako." Yukiko said, before retreating into her room. Turning on the light, she was surprised by the design of the room: It was a simple modern room, with a black dresser accented by silver handles, and a bed with black and silver sheets and pillows.

"Not bad, Azazel. I like what you've done with my room." Yukiko said to herself as she flopped onto the bed. ' _But, really? I don't believe Azazel combined his and Gabriel's DNA in an attempt to clone himself. If that was the case, he wouldn't have used Gabriel's DNA. I feel like he just wanted to have a child with the woman, but was rejected. But I can't say anything until I get proper evidence to back up my claim, which means I'll need to meet with Gabriel sometime. So until then, I'll just get some rest._ '

Finally shutting her eyes, Yukiko went to sleep, mentally preparing herself for the morning.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay. I've been busy with serious life problems lately, plus rewriting this chapter over, and over, and over... it takes a toll on a person. Anyway, with this chapter, Rias and the ORC** **learn about why Yukiko didn't look like Rias or Sirzechs, Yukiko meets her mother's side of the family, and Azazel is revealed to have a biological daughter, who will be important later, just a note. Now** , **thank you for the support! Please leave a review, and be on the lookout for the next chapter! Later~!**


	6. Roar 6: Pretty Dragon, Deadly Dragon

Yukiko opened her eyes, looking around in the apparent endless void.

"Okay, this is new, dreaming about absolutely nothing." She said into the void.

 **{"So, this time my host is a smart mouthed girl."}**

"Wha?" Yukiko looked around, frantically searching for the owner of that voice. "Who said that?"

Suddenly, Yukiko was frozen in a pillar of ice, before it suddenly shattered, the area becoming a frozen tundra. A loud roar resounded, Yukiko's eyes searching for the source of the sound, widening once she found it: a large, white western dragon was standing before her, it's eyes like shining topaz gems.

"Wh-Whoa... you're a big dragon..." Yukiko gulped, nervous.

 **{"Yeah. And you're a small mortal."}** the dragon returned, mist flaring from its nose.

"So, care to tell me who you are, or am I supposed to guess?" Yukiko huffed.

 **{"Very well, though you should already know my name."}** The mysterious dragon started. **{"Hear me, mortal! I am Köri, the dragon of snowstorms!"}** The large dragon roared once more, causing the snow to flurry again.

"Great. I'm Yukiko. Glad to meet you."

The dragon... laughed? It was hard to tell. **{"In all of the millennia I've been alive, this is the first time I've had a host named Snow Child. How ironic."}** Kori said before continuing. **{"Since you are strong enough to awaken me at such a young age, I'll praise you. But even so, you still have yet to prove yourself worthy of using my full power, even with the recent act of selflessness you committed."}**

Before Yukiko could respond, the area around them began cracking apart. "Wh-What's going on!?"

 **{"It appears someone is trying to wake you, so we'll stop here."}** Kori said, raising a single silver claw to Yukiko's forehead. **{"I look forward to watching your growth, my host."}**

The world finally shattered apart, returning Yukiko to the conscious world.

* * *

 **~Yukiko's Room: Grigori Headquarters~**

"...pens next, Lady Yukiko." a familiar voice muttered above Yukiko's still sleeping form, before Yukiko's eyes shot open, spotting Mittelt standing next to her bed in her usual gothic lolita dress, holding a large bucket of presumably water. Just as she poured it, Yukiko bolted out of her bed and into a nearby corner, barely missing getting soaked.

"Mittelt." Yukiko called to the fallen angel, who looked as though she was surprised by what she just saw. "G-Good morning, Lady Yukiko, ehehehe..." Mittelt laughed awkwardly, hoping that Yukiko ignored what she just tried to do.

It didn't work, however, since a cold, white aura could be seen raising off of Yukiko in waves. "Don't act like this is normal. It'll only make your punishment worse for you." Yukiko said, her aura creeping back up, solidifying around her hand like an icy glove.

"W-Wait! Yukiko, I was just trying to wake you up on the orders of Governor Azazel, but you weren't waking up, so I-"

*Slap!*

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Azazel opened his office door, revealing Mittelt, who was holding an ice pack against her swollen cheek, and Yukiko, who stood next to Mittelt, her hair up in a ponytail, wearing black training shorts, a white t-shirt, and running shoes, while adjusting a pair of black fingerless gloves on her hands. Looking at her, anyone could tell she wasn't happy.

"Oh, good morning, Yukik-augh!" Azazel began, before being punched in the gut by Yukiko.

"That," Yukiko said, removing her fist from Azazel's stomach, "Was for telling Mittelt to pour water on me."

"Whelp... I deserved that..." Azazel wheezed out, recovering. He forced himself to stand straight. "Okay, with that out of the way, why don't we go to the field so you can show me what your Sacred Gear can do."

Yukiko sighed in slight annoyance. "Fine," she turned to Mittelt. "Hey, Mittelt. Get Mako for me and tell her to come to the field. Oh, and bring anyone you think might be interested in training." Mittelt nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, both Yukiko and Azazel stood in a grassy field behind Grigori HQ, Yukiko in a fighting stance.

Azazel smirked at Yukiko. "Good. Your stance is quite above average. Now, let's see if your defensive ability is as good as your offense!" before Yukiko could react, Azazel disappeared.

"Wh-Where'd he go?!" she panicked before taking a deep breath. ' _Calm down. He wants me to panic, so I won't.' She thought to herself. 'Now, since I can't track his movements with my eyes, I'll follow his magic aura._ ' Closing her eyes, Yukiko's white aura appeared around her as she focused on Azazel's.

' _...Behind me, now!_ ' Yukiko's eyes shot open as she quickly turned around and raised her arms. Just in time, too, because a second later Azazel appeared, his leg crashing into Yukiko's arm, breaking her guard.

"So you blocked it. Good. Then that means your physical defense is pretty good. And since you already punched me in the gut earlier, I have a basic idea of your ability to throw a punch." Azazel stated as he walked away from me. "Now comes your defense against magical attacks." Turning around, Azazel summoned a barrage of Light Spears, whose appearance was so sudden Yukiko's reaction was to dodge.

"Geez!" She rolled out of the way, narrowly missing a Light Spear, before standing up once more, fiercely glaring at Azazel. "How about a better warning next time, huh?" Yukiko asked sarcastically as she side stepped yet another spear.

* * *

 **(Vali P.o.V.)**

I yawned as I walked onto the field, Makoto following behind me. "Mittelt, what was so important that you had to... hmm?" I paused, noticing the figures sparring on the field: Azazel throwing Light Spears at who I can assume is Yukiko, who was just barely managing to evade them. "I see... she's training with him..."

"Well, yeah. But... why? She's barely been here for a day. What made her think this was a good idea, training with someone she hardly knows?"

Mittelt looked at the pair on the field intently, and I noticed each time she flinched seeing Yukiko get hit.

"She'll be fine, midget. Stop worrying about those stronger than you." I attempted to ease the girl's worries, but I don't think my words had that effect, because she seemed more upset than a few minutes prior.

"You may be favored by Governor Azazel, but that doesn't mean I have to take your insults, Vali!" I turned my focus to the fallen angel. "Look at her, Mittelt. She's fighting your Governor. Without a problem, I might add."

"That may be what it looks like to you, Vali, but her stamina's dropping really fast." Makoto informed the pair. Vali's eyes narrowed as he focused on Yukiko, noticing her breathing becoming more erratic.

 **[It would seem that even though she has a wealth of magical power to access, on top of being physically gifted, her endurance leaves a bit to be desired.]  
**  
' _You're right, Albion_.' Vali thought with a smirk. ' _So let's change that._ ' He began walking over to the fighting pair, masking his presence.

* * *

 **(3rd Person PoV)**

"Annnndd... stop." Azazel said suddenly, just before Yukiko's fist could reach him. Yukiko retracted her fist from in from of Azazel's face, standing on guard. "Okay. Considering that you could not only dodge and block my attacks, but you could also counterattack, I'd say your reaction speed is pretty fast. However, your current problem is your stamina. Your lack of stamina, to be precise. You've noticed, too, right Vali?"

' _What?! Vali actually showed up to watch this?!_ ' Yukiko began to panic, glancing around to find the white-haired youth as her hands began to play with her ponytail. Azazel took notice of her actions and decided to poke fun at her. "What's this? Yukiko acting nervous at the mention of Vali? I wonder what that could mean..."

Yukiko quickly snapped back to Azazel, her cheeks dusted pink. "Azazel! I thought that talk we had was confidential!"

"What's this about a talk?" Vali asked, standing right next to Yukiko, who jumped in surprise. "What the Hell!?" she jumped away from the youth, looking startled as she regained her defensive stance. "Never do that again." Vali chuckled at her actions.

"Cute. You think that with power like yours you can give me orders."

The girl's face reddened quickly, out of anger or embarrassment we'll never know.

Yukiko threw a punch at Vali. However, he caught the fist, and in one swift movement, had the Fallen youth's fist pinned behind her back as she struggled to get away from him.

"Hmph. And here I was going out of my way to offer assistance with your training..." He said, causing Yukiko to stop. Azazel nodded in agreement. "Of course. That's probably for the best, anyway."

Vali released the girl, watching as she began to rub her wrists. "Hey, since we're on the subject... I spoke to a dragon last night. She said something about 'Being her Host'?" This made both Azazel and Vali raise an eyebrow.

"Hoh? Interesting. So, Yukiko, did you get the dragon's name?" Azazel was curious. But since he knew what her Sacred Gear could do, the options were limited.

"Yeah. She said it was Köri."

 **["No wonder her aura felt so familiar!"]** Vali's white wings materialized, surprising everyone.

"You recognize this dragon's name, Albion?" the white-haired youth asked, seeming intrigued. **[Indeed. She was one of the few dragons that gave me trouble, besides Ddraig."]** Hearing that, Vali smirked. "So you mean to say Yukiko has the potential to become incredibly strong?"

 **["Indeed. But it would be better to hear the answer from the source. Wouldn't you agree, Gray-One?"]** Yukiko's twin wrist guards materialized, their topaz gems shining, earning Yukiko's attention. **{"So you were awake, Albion. And didn't I already tell you to keep your color-name thing between you and the Welsh Dragon? It's an embarrassment."}**

 **["Y-Yes, well, I apologize, Köri."]** Witnessing the exchange between the two dragons, both Makoto and Yukiko couldn't help but laugh.

 **{"What humors you, Snow Child?"}** Köri asked her host, who was smiling. "I'm sorry, Köri, but listening to you scold Albion reminds me of a married couple. It just seems surreal, seeing two creatures of a mythical existence bicker like this."

Hearing her host's reasoning, Köri laughed as well. **{"She has a point, Albion."}** she agreed with Yukiko, who nodded proudly.

Azazel sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Anyway, since you're listening, Köri, care to give your input on how to go about training Yukiko?"

 **{"Well, Governor, we dragons grow best fighting other, more powerful, dragons. That should be more than enough information, since such a dragon is already close to her."}** The topaz gems flashed with each word, with Azazel nodding in agreement. "Well you heard the dragons, do your thing."

And at those words, Vali smirked, before holding his hand out. "Balance, Break!" On his command a bright light flashed in front of the group, with Yukiko and Mittelt shielding their eyes. After the light died down, Yukiko looked back at Vali, but instead of seeing the white-haired youth, she saw white full body armor embedded with sapphire gems.

 **["Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker!"]**

That announcement made Yukiko's expression become one of surprise. "W-Wait, the Vanishing Dragon? Then that means Vali's-"

"That's right, Yu. He is the White Dragon Emperor, or Hakuryuukou." Makoto explained to Yukiko, who was staring at the armored Vali.

"I'm glad to know you've heard of Albion, Yukiko. That means you know of his legend, and the fate of his partner." Vali announced, his trademark smirk not seen through his visor.

Yukiko nodded quickly. "Of course! I had most mythologies drilled into me growing up with Rias."

"So those Devils were good for something. I suppose that I should thank them for educating you." Makoto muttered.

"Anyway, following what Köri said, sparring with Vali here should help you build your stamina. So brawl until your heart's content!" Azazel exclaimed as he lead Makoto and Mittelt away from Yukiko and Vali, with Yukiko looking confused.

"Eh?"

"That was the plan, Azazel." Vali said as he formed two balls of white draconic energy in his hands.

"Eh!?"

 **{"Yukiko, I highly suggest you start running."}** Köri spoke through her gems, getting her host to sprint as fast as she could away from Vali, who began shooting balls of draconic energy at her.

* * *

 **~2 Hours Later~**

Yukiko laid out in the field, which looked more like a warzone than the field it once was. Her clothes was now dirty and torn in places. Vali stood above her, hovering in his armor, barely any scratches on him.

"For your first real fight, you did well." he removed his visor to reveal an accepting smirk.

"Yeah, right!" Yukiko scoffed, using her magic to send a spear of ice towards Vali, who simply deflected it by swiping it away from himself with his claws. "You're only saying that because it's not you that got your ass handed to you!" She sat up and pouted, frustrated with herself for failing to defeat Vali.

The Hakuryuukou sighed as he landed next to Yukiko, kneeling down and resting his hand on her shoulder. "I mean it, Yukiko. Most of my other sparring partners don't last half this long. Good job keeping me entertained for so long."

What Vali doesn't know is that the instant he put his hand on Yukiko her body began heating up, her cheeks becoming a dark shade of red. Hence why she turned away from him.

' _Huh? My body...I'm so hot...What's happening to me..?_ '

 **{Well. Here's something I thought I wouldn't have to see again. Well, at least until I had my first hatchling.}**

' _Hatchling? What do you mean?_ '

 **{I'll explain, just get away from him before he-}**

"Yukiko, are you alright? No head trauma?" Vali interrupted. Hearing Vali call her name sent a wave of pleasure down her spine, making her moan loudly before she covered her mouth with her hands. "N-No! No problems here!"

 **{Says your name...}** Köri sighed as her host embarrassed herself.

Yukiko suddenly sprang off of the ground and onto her feet. "Anyway, th-thanks for sparring with me today!" Immediately after she finished speaking she ran off in a hurry, leaving Vali shocked, before he sighed. "This girl... she's a peculiar case..." He said to himself.

Yukiko's room

Yukiko sat on her bed in a meditating position, her twin arm guards active with the topaz gems pulsing yellow light.

' _So what were you saying earlier Köri? Something about Hatchlings?_ '

 **{Glad you remembered. But as I was saying earlier, you could be dealing with a phase in every young dragon's life: Puberty.}**

"!" Yukiko couldn't believe what she was hearing. "N-No, you must be mistaken. I mean, I'm not even a dragon!"

 **{Afraid that even if that is the case, you seem to be experiencing the symptoms of going through your first heat, probably caused by that sparring session with Albion's host. It could also be affected by my attachment to your soul, thus making you dragonic in mind, at the very least. Anyway, I can't tell you what's causing it, but I can tell you how to live with it, at least until you become better accustomed to it.}  
**  
Yukiko sighed. ' _Well, it's better than nothing. What do you know, Kori?_ '

* * *

In what felt like half an hour, Kori explained to Yukiko what she knew about the female dragon's heat cycle.

"So let me get this straight, this 'Heat Cycle' occurs every three months, and lasts for a solid week. Correct so far?"

 **{"That's right."}**

"Okay. Also, my body would react the strongest around a member of the opposite sex that I have affection for that has beaten me in a fight."

 **{"It sounds to me like you understand the basics of what I told you. Good, you should be able to-"}** Suddenly there was a knock on Yukiko's bedroom door.

"Hey, Yu."

"!" Hearing Vali's voice seriously startled her.

 **{Calm down, Child. Just tell him to go away if you don't want to speak to him now.}** ' _R-Right... easy enough..._ '

"Yukiko, would you mind letting me in? I would like to speak to you."

"U-Um, just a second!" Scrambling to her feet, Yukiko opened her door. "How can I h-help... you..." She was quickly silenced when she noticed Vali standing outside her door, a towel hanging around his neck, resting on his bare chest, with his hair dripping water onto his chest.

"So, can I come in, or is this a bad time?" Vali asked, watching Yukiko's face redden. "From the looks of you, I must've interrupted your rest. That explains why you ran out on the training earlier."

' _Look at him! He's like an Adonis!_ ' Yukiko thought, before she realized Vali was looking at her. "Huh? Oh, um, you can come in." She stepped to the side, allowing Vali to enter. As she closed her door, however, she caught a whiff of a peculiar scent.

' _His scent... it's intoxicating..._ ' She thought as her body heated up once more.

"So, Yukiko," Vali began, facing the girl in question. "I want to apologize for pushing your limits like that earlier. If I had known you were unwell, I wouldn't have been as rough." He admitted, watching as Yukiko began breathing heavily. "Are you sure you're alright? Do you need to lie down?" He moved to help her to her bed, but Yukiko backed away from him.

"D-Don't touch me right now!" Yukiko cried out, struggling internally to keep herself from mounting the white-haired youth in front of her.

 **[I had a feeling this was what was happening to her.]** Albion said to Vali, who seemed curious. ' _What do you mean?_ '

 **[It appears that Yukiko is going through heat, much like your first heat a few years ago.]**

' _I see...that would mean that..._ '

 **[That appears to be the case. She seems to view you as a suitable mate, Vali.]** This revelation made Vali's eyes widen. ' _Are you certain Albion?_ '

 **[I am. However it doesn't hurt to have another opinion.]** A sapphire colored gem appeared on the back of Vali's hand. **["Köri, your host. Is she-"]**

 **{"It should have been obvious. Look at her."}** Köri said, a topaz gem appearing on Yukiko's hand. Vali looked at Yukiko, noting how red her face was and how unsteadily she was breathing.

Suddenly, Yukiko pushed Vali onto her bed, sitting on top of him just over his hips. "Vali, I feel so hot... it burns... make it stop..." she said pleading, leaning in for a kiss.

Köri sighed. **{"Forgive me, Child."}** The dragon said, and before either of the two could react, Yukiko's hand rose from her side and punched her own face, knocking the youth out. She fell against Vali's chest, who sighed and rolled her off of him. Standing up, Vali sighed. "Great. First Kuroka, now her..."

 **["Seems you have that effect on women, Vali."]** Albion spoke up, his host leaving the room. "It appears so. But that won't deter me from my goal."

* * *

Hours later, Yukiko woke up, her head in pain. Groggily walking over to her mirror, Yukiko yawned. "What time is it..!" Glancing at the wall clock, she gasped upon realization. "It's that late!? I gotta go meet Penemue!" In a matter of seconds, Yukiko quickly changed into a simple white t-shirt and jeans with her white sneakers, before grabbing her black jacket and running out of her room, heading to Penemue's office as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Penemue, I'm here! Sorry for being-" Bursting through her grandmother's office doors, Yukiko was shocked, witnessing Penemue laying on her desk, receiving a back massage from another Fallen Angel she didn't recognize.

"Is that you, Yu? You're late, you know that, right?" The older Fallen Angel scolded as she ushered her masseuse away and began to sit up, getting the youth to rub her forearm sheepishly. "I-I know, grandmother, and I apologize. It's just, after training with Vali earlier, I-"

"I knew it involved him." Penemue muttered. She reached for her glasses, her aura spiking in pressure, shocking Yukiko. "What did he do to you, my Dear?"

"I-It isn't what he did to me...but what I did to him." Yukiko said, confusing Penemue. "I'm not sure I follow. Can you explain what happened between you two?" She asked. This question caused Yukiko's face to redden, this fact not going unnoticed by Penemue, who smiled faintly.

"Oh, I see~ That's what happened, huh? I understand then. You just lost track of time with him. Well, I apologize for disturbing you two~"

"Huh? What are you talking about, grandmother? What do you think we were doing?" Yukiko looked confused, her face still red. "Oh, you don't have to hide it, my little Snowflake. It's a part of growing up." Penemue returned, walking over and hugging her grandchild. Yukiko reddened once more, remembering what happened between her and Vali before she blacked out. "R...Really?" She gulped, not completely believing her grandmother. Letting Yukiko go, she pet the youth's head with a comforting smile. "Of course. This just means you found a partner whom you find attractive. That's all." Hearing this made Yukiko sigh from relief. What was said next, however-

"So, I take it you're no longer a virgin then? When can I start expecting great-grandchildren?" Penemue teased, causing Yukiko to stop and replay their conversation, before it all clicked into place, resulting in her becoming a stuttering mess.

"Huh!? N-No, that's not- we didn't- I mean, m-maybe if he…" Yukiko stopped, steam visibly rising from her face. "I'm wrong, Snowflake? Then do tell what happened between you two. Now I really want to know."

Yukiko sighed. "I… may have forced myself onto him…" she muttered, causing her grandmother's eyes to widen out of shock, before she smiled once more. "Oh, sweetie…" Yukiko looked up at the older female, ready to be scolded for her conduct.

"...It may not be the same thing I meant earlier, but that's just a part of you growing up." Penemue explained, making Yukiko confused. "I mean, you're still a Fallen Angel, and majority of us Fell because of our lust anyway. Seeing as how you're still an adolescent, you're just now learning how to control yourself around the other sex, so things like this are bound to happen." Yukiko was shocked. It seemed like she was worried over nothing.

"Oh, but I'd go apologize to him if I were you. Don't think you want to sour a relationship just yet." Penemue continued, regaining Yukiko's attention. "Right." Yukiko turned to leave, but stopped herself in the doorway. "But what about our plans for tonight?"

"We can reschedule, Snowflake, so don't worry about me. Go fix your Vali problem!" With a smile, Penemue used magic to lift Yukiko out of her office and into the hallway.

* * *

Determined, Yukiko began running through the halls with a smile, trying to sense Vali's signature aura. "...There!" Finally pinpointing Vali's location, Yukiko rushed through the halls over to him, surprised by the lack of people in the halls the closer she got to Vali.

'Wonder what he could be doing all the way over here…' She thought to herself before spotting the white-haired youth standing around the corner, his back to her. Smiling, she went to call out to him, but stopped when she heard a voice she didn't recognize.

"...ding to plan, nya." an unknown feminine voice said, surprising Yukiko. 'That doesn't sound like Vali… Who could be with him?'

"Arthur's still dealing with the minor Greek gods, but- oh? It appears you have a guest, Vali, nya."

The white-haired youth turned around, surprised to see Yukiko, though his face didn't show it. "Yukiko? What are you doing over here?"

"Th-The same could be asked about you." Yukiko returned, her cheeks burning as she looked at Vali, noticing the violet magic circle near his ear, before it blinked away. "A-Anyway, I came to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was-"

"Tell me, Yukiko." Vali stopped the female, getting her to look at the white-haired youth. "Are you going to hold back on me during our sparring sessions now?"

Yukiko blinked in surprise. "Of course not!" Her response made Vali smile faintly. "Good. In that case, water under the bridge. As long as you give me a good fight, I don't care what you do. Got it?"

This made Yukiko even more surprised, before the brunette began to giggle lightly. "You're an unusual one, Vali." She said with a smile. Vali returned the smile with a smirk. "Likewise, Yukiko." He replied before beginning to walk off. "Now, it's getting late. Go get some rest, Yukiko. I'm going to need you at your best for sparring tomorrow."

Watching him disappear, Yukiko sighed. "Is all he cares about really just fighting?" She said to herself as she walked back to her room with a small smile.

* * *

 **~10 Days Later: Training Field~**

Yukiko dodged Vali's armored kick aimed at her face, countering by grabbing his leg and slamming him overhead into the ground, getting him to cough. As she went to punch his prone form, Vali recovered, flipping into the sky away from the brunette before launching a series of draconic blasts at Yukiko, who used her own magic to create a barrier as she rushed toward the Hakuryuukou, activating her own Sacred Gear.

 **{Mimicry! Divide!}** Her Sacred Gear sounded off, causing Vali to stagger for a second as his power was cut in half while Yukiko's was replenished. Unfortunately for him, all the girl needed was a second, since the moment his power was staggered, Yukiko was close enough to him to send her magic encased fist into his helm hard, shattering the jaw armor, before it reformed. Returning the strike with a blow to her abdomen, Vali used his magic to fire a beam of energy at the fallen angel, trying to create distance between them judging by how he backed away from Yukiko, who tried her best to block the magic wave with her barrier.

The two descended from the air, Vali's armor cracked in some areas, while Yukiko's barrier was no longer present, steam rising from her tattered clothes.

Panting, Vali released his armor. "Another great session, Yu. Really got my blood pumping." Vali admitted with a smirk. Yukiko smiled, falling on her butt. "Really? That means I've been getting better!"

' _Do you feel it, Albion?_ ' Vali asked his partner as a sapphire gem appeared on the back of his hand. **[Yes. Her power has peaked. It appears she is on the verge of a transformation.]**

' _Yes… but what kind of transformation?_ ' Vali thought to himself, before noticing Mittelt, wearing a sleeveless variant of her usual gothic lolita dress, arrive, carrying a change of clothes for Yukiko.

"Geez! Lady Yukiko, this is not the way a young lady should present herself! It's a good thing I went to your room beforehand, otherwise…" Mittelt grew quiet, her cheeks slowly reddening. "A-Anyway! Th-this was on your bed for you. It seemed pretty important, based on it's font, so I thought you should see it as soon as possible." She continued, handing Yukiko an envelope addressed to her.

'This is Aunt Grafiya's handwriting… I wonder what's so important that she had to write to me?' Yukiko thought to herself.

Curious, the brunette opened the envelope, retrieving the contents: a card with two words on them. Reading the card, Yukiko's face flashed a myriad of emotions, the most prominent being a combination of fear and rage.

"Mittelt, pack me a quick change of clothes. I've got to go talk to Azazel and my grandmother." Yukiko said in a commanding tone as she rose from the ground. "Understood. I'll meet you at Lord Azazel's office." Mittelt bowed before leaving. Yukiko quickly removed what remained of her clothes, changing into a white t-shirt and jeans. Facing Vali once again, Yukiko bowed. "Thank you for the match, Vali. I'll be back." She said, before running back into the building, leaving the card in the grass. Picking it up, Vali chuckled as he read it.

"Looks like things are getting interesting, Albion." He said, using magic to burn the card, it's words slowly being eaten by the flames, now reading:

 _ser Phe_

* * *

Yukiko slammed open Azazel's office doors, surprising the older Fallen Angel.

"Azazel! Call Grandmother to your office. I need to-!" Stopping, Yukiko was surprised to see not only Azazel and Penemue, but also-

"Aunt Grafiya!" Suddenly being called out, Grafiya smiled when she saw her niece, who suddenly embraced her.

"I'm happy to see you, too, Yu." Grafiya said, petting her niece's head. Letting her aunt go, Yukiko beamed. "Guess what? I'm a lot stronger now! Look!" She stepped away from everyone, revealing her six wings. Grafiya was impressed, however her awed look quickly became one of concern.

"I'm glad you became so strong, Yu. Sadly, the same can't be said about your sister…" Grafiya announced, getting Yukiko's attention. Putting her wings away, Yukiko's expression became serious.

"What happened? Is Rias okay? That damn bird didn't do anything to her, right?" Yukiko asked, getting a nod from Grafiya. "Not directly. He pushed the engagement date up, so Rias fought against it, and him, in a mock Rating Game for her freedom. In the end, she lost, so the engagement is proceeding as normal. In fact, the engagement party is tonight. I came to inform you of it, seeing as you're Rias' sister." The silver-haired maid announced, getting a look of frustration from Yukiko.

"I don't understand. Why tell me now? Why not when she issued the Rating Game challenge?" The youth Fallen Angel asked. Grafiya sighed. "That was because she wanted to respect your wishes, Yukiko. She wanted you to be happy, so that - on the off chance you didn't come back - you could remember something she did for you that brought you your happiness." she explained, making Yukiko sigh in turn. "Rias, you idiot… didn't I tell you I'd come back for you? This is exactly why I said that!" The Fallen Angel began pacing the office, getting a worried look from her grandmother.

"What are you thinking, Snowflake?" Penemue asked. Yukiko stopped, looking at the older Fallen Angel. "Simple: I'm showing up for this so-called 'engagement party', and I'm busting my idiot sister out. I can't take out my anger towards Sirzechs on her. It isn't fair. Besides, if I was in a similar situation, I know that Rias would do the same thing for me." Hearing her niece's resolve, Grafiya smiled once more. "I'm glad to hear that. If that is the case, you'll need this." Handing Yukiko a slip of paper, Grafiya looked toward Azazel and Penemue. "It's an escape route. Only for emergencies, in case you get mobbed by the other guests that disagree with what you're doing. It shouldn't come to that, but you can't be too sure. Call it my intuition, if you must." She explained, getting a nod from Azazel and a look of appreciation from Penemue.

"Well, while I'm thankful for this, aunt Grafiya, I have one thing to do before I can go deal with that damn bird." Yukiko said, bowing. "I'll see everyone later, after I release Rias from her engagement." With that, she left the office, unsurprised by the waiting Mittelt that stood outside of the room.

"Lady Yukiko, your bag." Mittelt said as she handed Yukiko the emergency kit she asked for. Yukiko pet the younger Fallen Angel's head, getting a smile and a faint giggle from Mittelt. "Mittelt, thank you for aiding me in my time here. I really appreciated it." Yukiko said, shocking Mittelt from her stupor. "Y-You're welcome, Lady Yukiko. Um, if I may ask, why are you saying that so suddenly?" Yukiko's facial expression quickly changed from one of appreciation to that of solemn acceptance. "I'm… Heading back to the Underworld tonight. Depending on the results of my venture, I may end up staying there." Yukiko explained, making Mittelt look at her, tears forming in her eyes.

"What!? N-No! If that's the case, t-take me with you!" Mittelt cried, surprising Yukiko. "I already swore to serve you, so you can't leave!" The younger Fallen Angel then wrapped Yukiko in a hug, further surprising her. "Mittelt…" Yukiko muttered before returning the embrace. "Do speak like that, Lady Yukiko. If you don't come back, then I'd… I…" Mittelt then began to cry into Yukiko's shirt. The pair stood in the hall for a short while like this, before Mittelt released her superior, her eyes red from crying.

"Promise me." The younger Fallen Angel stated, gazing into Yukiko's eyes. "Promise me that you'll return to Grigori." Yukiko flashed a quick smile. "Of course! Once I'm done, I'll be back here like nothing ever happened."

With that, Yukiko prepared a magic circle. Stepping into it, she noticed Mittelt bow. "I'll be awaiting your return, Lady Yukiko." The younger Fallen Angel said, wiping a remaining tear from her eye. "Right. I'll see you later, Mittelt." Yukiko returned, being swallowed up in a flash of light.

 **~Hyoudou Residence~**

The light faded, revealing Yukiko standing outside of the Hyoudou house. "Hmm… weird. I could've sworn I set it to bring me to Asia. Maybe she's with the perv?" She thought aloud, knocking on the front door. When the door opened, Yukiko wasn't surprised. 'Thought so.' She thought to herself as she took in the form of the blonde in front of her. "Oh! Yukiko!" Asia suddenly cried as she pulled the brunette into a hug. "H-Hey there, Asia." Yukiko chuckled, surprised by the blonde's actions. Releasing Yukiko, Asia stepped aside, motioning for Yukiko to come in, which she obliged.

"So, is the Perv here?" Yukiko asked, noticing how Asia's cheerful demeanor quickly saddened. "Issei's upstairs, but he's recovering from his injuries in the Rating Game." Asia said, shocking Yukiko. 'Still? I know he fought hard for Rias, since that's his nature, but to still be unconscious… what did he do to you, Issei?' Yukiko thought, honestly worried for her perverted upperclassman. Leading the way to Issei's bedroom, Asia opened the youth's door, allowing for her and Yukiko to walk inside. Upon seeing Issei's unconscious, beaten form laying on his bed, Yukiko gasped.

"...He fought his hardest for her, you know." Asia said, bringing Yukiko from her thoughts. "I heard about it from Yuuto. He stood up to Riser for Rias. And you, if I remember correctly." This information really surprised her. "M-Me? Why?" Yukiko asked. "Apparently, Riser said some really bad things about you, calling you a "Mutt" and his plans for you once he and Rias are married." Hearing this, Yukiko grew angry, clenching her fists.

"Asia." Yukiko seemed to growl out, scaring the blonde. "Y-Yes!?" She squeaked. "I'm gonna go put _that damn bird_ in his place. But before I do, promise me something."

"O-Of course! What do you need?" Asia asked. Yukiko placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Promise me, no matter what, you'll stay by Rias' side." Suddenly saying something so serious, Asia was shocked, before smiling softly. "I'd stay with her, even if you didn't ask me to. Thanks to Issei and Rias, I get to enjoy school life and make friends. It's only fair that I stay with them." Asia returned. Yukiko returned Asia's smile with one of her own. "Great. That's all I need to hear." Walking away from Asia, Yukiko shut her eyes as she created a magic circle underneath her feet, her expression becoming one of determination.

' _Riser Phenex. You put your hands on my sister and struck down my senior. Mark my words, you will_ pay _for what you've done!_ ' She thought. Suddenly opening her eyes, her iris' flashed topaz yellow, before she was enveloped in a bright flash of light.

* * *

 **Much apologies for the long wait everyone. Putting this chapter together took waaaaaaayyy longer than intended. Anyway, you can probably guess what's going to happen in the next chapter, unless you have no background knowledge on DxD.**

 ***Ahem* Sorry. I'm bad at writing end notes. Please leave a review!**

 **Next time: Dragon of Ice vs. Bird of Flames**


	7. Roar 7: Dragon of Ice vs Bird of Flames

"Welcome everyone. Here we are today, to celebrate the joining of two High-Class Devil families."

Sirzechs spoke, standing center stage in the ballroom, all of the guests' eyes on him, listening to him as he continued. Behind him sat Rias, in a white wedding dress, her hair done in a bun-like fashion. Her eyes were red, possibly from crying.

Next to her sat Riser Phenex, wearing his usual burgundy suit, however he buttoned his white shirt completely this time. He looked upon the crowd with a cocky grin before shifting his attention to Rias.

"See, what did I say, Rias? That mutt you ordain to call your 'sister' ran out on you. Not only was she a no-show for our mock battle, but for this celebration I personally invited her to, as well. Maybe after this, I should have her labeled a Stray…" His voice trailed off, his statement putting fear into Rias' eyes.

The reaction he was looking for.

"Y-You've won already, Riser. Why do you need to go so far?" Rias asked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes again.

Riser chuckled silently. "Oh, I'm only joking, Rias. Besides, if I really want her, I'd have my Peerage look for her in the human world, and they'd find her within the day." He stated like it was a fact.

Within the crowd, the ORC was looking pretty displeased.

"Damn it… if only I was stronger, Rias wouldn't have lost…" Kiba muttered to himself, catching the attention of the others. He wore a black tuxedo, a rose decorating the left pocket, his hair brushed back, giving him the "regal prince" look.

"It wasn't your fault, Kiba." Akeno started. She was dressed in a violet kimono, accented with black, her hair in it's usual ponytail. "I was the one in the field closest to the both of you. If I had adapted to the change in scenario and relayed proper command, we wouldn't be here." She stated grimly.

Koneko shook her head in disagreement. She wore a short white dress, her hair in it's usual bob, the black cat hair piece replaced by two pink hair clips for the occasion. "If only Yu was there with us." She said, bringing her seniors out of their saddened states. "I don't understand. She would've loved to pound Riser's face in. Why didn't Rias call her back for the Rating Game?"

"I'm not sure, Koneko. But we can't worry about that now. Let's just try to enjoy tonight, our last night as servants of the Gremory family." Akeno said with a solemn smile, as Kiba disappeared, soon returning with cups for the two girls, which they accepted.

"To Rias." Akeno said, raising her glass. Her juniors followed suit, raising their glasses.

"To Rias." They toasted, taking a sip from their drinks.

" **RISER PHENEX!** " A feminine voice rang out through the ballroom, cutting off Sirzechs mid-speech. The guests began looking around, trying to find the culprit.

"Was that..?" Riser, muttered, his eyes widening. Rias stood from her seat and walked over to her brother, who looked at her with a smile.

"She's coming, Rias." Sirzechs whispered in her ear, bringing a smile to her face as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Suddenly, a pillar of pure white light erupted in the center of the room, sending a chill down the spines of those closest to it, forcing them to clear away from it.

When the pillar dispersed, Yukiko stood in its place, wearing her usual short cropped jacket with white t-shirt combo. However, on the back of her jacket, taking up the right half of her back, was a single white Angel's wing.

"...Who are you?" Riser asked, looking at Yukiko. The girl in question scoffed. "Oh, that's right. You wouldn't recognize me anymore, after my revelation." She looked towards Sirzechs with a harsh glare. "You know, Sirzechs," The Crimson Satan flinched, startled by the youth's tone. "I'd say everything that happened recently were events manipulated by you, but I can't prove that."

"How dare you show up to this prestigious event uninvited and accuse Lord Sirzechs of anything! Know your place!" One of the partygoers shouted a at her. Yukiko looked back at the crowd. "You know, ten days ago, I would've gave your words thought. But now…" A white aura took the form of a western dragon's head around the brunette, suffocating nearly all of the guests, causing them to double over.

" **A lion doesn't concern themself with the opinions of sheep.** " Walking past the disabled guests, Yukiko made her way onto the stage, heading towards Riser, she watched as her aura caused him to strain under the pressure.

"Where are the guards?! How could they let such a dangerous person through?!" Riser asked, sweating nervously. Yukiko wagged her finger. "Simple: I was _invited_. By you, no less. In fact, you were talking about me not too long ago~" Releasing her aura, everyone began to breathe easier, the guests seeming to be distressed.

"Wait, I invited you? But the only person I invited was…" Realization dawned on Riser as he looked at Yukiko. "No way! I refuse to accept that you're Rias' sister!"

"I'm afraid to say it, Lord Raiser, but that is the case." Sirzechs spoke up, acting as Rias' support since she was also affected by Yukiko's aura. Riser looked at Sirzechs like he was crazy. "What are you talking about, Lord Sirzechs? Last time I saw her, Yukiko was nowhere near this girl's bust size, nor level of power!" His statement further enraged Yukiko, who suddenly appeared in front of him, making him flinch. The shorter girl grabbed Riser by his jacket and pulled him to her height, her eyes staring directly into his.

"Oh? So you remember girls from the size of their breasts?" Shoving Riser into the ground, Yukiko used her magic to summon _Hanran_ into her hands, holding the Phenex at blade-point. "Let me fix that."

Suddenly flaring his power, Yukiko released Riser, resealing her sword. "Foolish mutt. For attempting to take my life, I'll-"

"Take your life? Please. I just want to challenge you." Yukiko interrupted, throwing a card at Sirzechs, who caught it. "As a member of the Gremory family, and younger sister of the _unhappy_ Rias Gremory, with Lord Sirzechs Lucifer as my witness I challenge you, Riser Phenex, for Lady Rias Gremory's rights of engagement."

Both Riser and Sirzechs were surprised. "Wh-What is this? Why should I even agree to such a proposal, knowing I already have the prize?"

"Because if you beat me," Yukiko used her magic, creating a ball of pure white light in her hands. "Not only would I willingly become your personal slave, but I'll teach you and your peerage how to wield and manipulate holy energy."

Sirzech's eyes widened in surprise. ' _She can use her holy magic now?_ ' He thought. ' _Impressive, in just twelve days she's gotten this strong… if Riser agrees to your terms, Yu, then Rias' freedom rides on the outcome of your battle. I wish you the best of luck._ '

"Finally learning your place beneath a true High-Class Devil's foot, are you, Mutt? With power like yours, you might as well give up now. But if you insist on making a fool of yourself, let me oblige you. I'll accept your challenge!" Riser declared, getting a roar of applause from the guests.

"All. Too. Easy." Yukiko muttered to herself, before smiling. "Great. Give me five minutes to prepare." Walking away, Yukiko found the rest of the ORC in a corner, watching as she approached them with a bashful smile.

"Hey…" the brunette said, before being pulled into a sudden hug by Akeno. Releasing the younger girl, Akeno then grabbed Yukiko by her cheeks.

"Where were you, Yuki? We needed you!" She cried, getting an apologetic look from Yukiko. "Ai'm shawwy, Apeno. I i'in't know!" Akeno let go of Yukiko, smiling softly. "It's alright. You made up for it with your challenge earlier. However, did your entrance really have to be so flashy?"

"Akeno's right, Yuki." Koneko agreed, playfully punching Yukiko in her arm. Yukiko faced her best friend, petting her head. "How are you guys holding up? Your injuries?"

Kiba came forward, a soft smile on his face. "We're fine, Yukiko. What about you? That power you gave off earlier… you've become a lot stronger, Yu. I'm impressed." He told the brunette as he pet her head, causing her to smile.

"Will Yukiko Gremory come forward once more. The time for preparations has ended." Sirzechs announced from the stage. Yukiko looked at her friends with a smile. "Well, duty calls. Wish me luck, everyone!" She said, and with that, she walked back to the stage.

Standing on stage, a few feet from her opponent, Yukiko felt nervous. This didn't go unnoticed by Riser, though.

"What's the problem? Realizing now that you're in over your head? Well, it's to late for apologies, Mutt." Riser said with a smirk. Hearing his comment replaced Yukiko's nervousness with anger as she reminded herself why she was fighting the Phenex.

A magic circle appeared under the two, taking them away to their battleground.

' _Please, be careful, Yu._ ' Rias thought as she watched her adopted sister disappear.

* * *

Standing in what looked to be an arena, Yukiko took a defensive stance, her eyes locked with the older blonde's, who stood approximately seven meters away from her.

A large mirror-like object hovered over the area, soon flickering to life, revealing Sirzechs himself.

"Now, if both participants are ready, you may begin." The Crimson Satan stated. Immediately after, Riser began charging towards Yukiko, using his flames too propel himself across the field.

"Victory comes to those who strike first!" Riser announced, winding back his fist that he encased in flames. "I hope you learn your lesson about challenging your betters while you're serving me. Now, begone!" He sent his fist flying into Yukiko, the draft of his punch forcing the flames behind him to keep moving, seeming like a tunnel of fire.

"Wow, Riser. You were actually right about something. Guess if you look past the overblown ego, you are a smart guy." Yukiko said from Riser's left. The blonde Phenex snapped his view to the left, watching Yukiko's unscathed form.

' _How?! I know I hit her-!_ ' Riser thought, his view drifting back to in front of him, where he saw an image of Yukiko, before it began to fade.

"An afterimage!?"

"Right on the nose. But you probably didn't think I was fast enough to do that." Yukiko cracked her knuckles as she stepped closer to Riser. "Oh, and that thing you said earlier? About victory coming to those that strike first? That's only true if the hit _connects_. Like this!"

Without a warning, the brunette embedded her fist into the side of Riser's face, earning an audible crack. The Phenex used his clan's known regeneration ability, the sudden burst of fire surprising Yukiko.

"...That, was a good hit, Mutt. It will also be your last!" Riser cried, enraged. His body began radiating flames in waves, making the area around him too hot for Yukiko to be in for too long. Riser fired a dozen balls of fire at Yukiko, only for the brunette to dodge and guard against them.

Yukiko began walking towards Riser, manifesting her twin guards and using them to deflect his attacks. "Köri."

 **{What is it, Child?}** The dragon asked, the topaz gems on Yukiko's arms flashing. "I'm going to need you to pilot the Gear. I'm going in for Riser."

 **{Are you certain? Going in now would be in his favor, unless… Very well. I'll take control of the Gear for now, but even with that, you can't withstand more than four minutes in that heat before it burns you from the inside out.}**

"Got it. Well then, here we go!" With a quick dash, Yukiko appeared in front of Riser, who smirked before sending wave after wave of fire in her direction. "Finally ready to admit defeat, Mutt?" Riser asked without stopping.

"Yeah! Yours! Now, Köri!" Yukiko called, the gems on her guards changing to emerald in color.

 **{"Mimicry! Restore!"}** The Sacred Gear sounded, encasing Yukiko in a green aura that began healing whatever burns she had.

"What?! You can regenerate?!" Riser cried. Yukiko smirked. "Yeah. Let's go with that!" She said, before using her magic to Riser's feet in ice, surprising the blonde. "Now, don't blink!" With that, the brunette began her barrage of punches, not giving Riser a chance to counter.

* * *

~Meanwhile, back in the ballroom~

The guests watched on in surprise as Riser, a High-Class Devil, was being pummeled by a servant, a Low-Class servant at that. Sirzechs looked on with a faint smile. ' _Looks like Grafiya was right. Yukiko has become quite a strong individual._ '

Rias looked over at her brother. "Thinking about it now, I agree with Yu. Everything just fell into place to perfectly for it to not be one of your plans, brother."

Sirzechs sighed. "Not going to let that go, are you?" He asked, getting an answer from Rias in the form of her shaking her head 'No'. Sirzechs sighed, a small smile taking form on his face. "I'll admit, I may have invited our baby sister because I knew of her not-so-good opinion of Riser. I figured it would make for good party entertainment." He admitted, getting a sigh from the younger Devil.

"Brother, I love you, but I know there's more to it than that." Rias stated flatly, causing Sirzechs to flinch.

"F-Fine… I thought that if I got her a fight with Riser she'd be willing to forgive me for before." Sirzechs admitted, causing Rias to look at him with concern.

"...Your love for us is affecting your ability to make good decisions." Rias deadpanned, making her brother flinch. This got a laugh from behind her, making Rias turn around, surprised to see her Peerage.

"Everyone… I-"

"Don't, Rias." Akeno interrupted. "We fought for you because we love you. We just weren't strong enough in the end."

"Akeno's right." Kiba continued. "But if anyone loves you more than us, its Yu." Everyone turned their attention to the mirror-like device, watching Yukiko's battle against Riser, with Yukiko slowly losing her ground. "...She could use our support now more than ever." Koneko said, watching her best friend get burned, the green aura covering Yukiko fading.

* * *

~Arena~

Yukiko fell to her knees, exhausted. Her clothes either burned or in tatters. Riser stood nearby, a cocky smirk plastered on his face. "Have you finally given in, Mutt? Ready to serve me?"

"Hardly. Just… tired. Need a… minute…" Yukiko wheezed out, trying to stand. Riser kicked her in her stomach, sending her flying into a wall behind her. "Oh, stop the bravado. What can you do this late in the game?"

"Oh, I… don't know. How about…" Yukiko started, standing up slowly. Suddenly, the air around Yukiko shimmered, before revealing Yukiko… completely fine!

"!" This trick surprised everyone, including Riser.

"I start using my full power." She finished, a magic circle in her hand.

"An illusion?!" Riser cried, before the ground under him began to glow white. Looking down, he saw a large magic circle.

"When did she-! She's been pouring her magic into the ground this whole time!" Riser figured out, surprised by the brunette's tactic. "I've got to-"

"Where do you think you're going, Phenex?" As Riser began to fly up over the spell, Yukiko appeared in front of him, delivering a harsh right punch into his chest, before throwing him back into the ground.

The field flashed, before a block no larger than a small room appeared on the floor, with Riser inside of it.

Riser scoffed, looking at his prison. "A simple ice prison won't hold me!" He claimed, his flames flaring brightly from within the block. A few minutes later, he stood with a smirk, before realizing he was still trapped in the block.

"What?! Wh-What gives?! I should've melted through this cheap ice!"

"Yeah, you would've… if it was regular ice." Yukiko said, walking closer to Riser's prison. "Funny thing, really. Those humans you look down on? They have this special type of ice that I used as the base for this spell's idea: **Unmelting Ice**."

"Unmelting..!" Riser muttered.

"Of course, my ice isn't made of the same stuff as theirs. It's a combination of regular Ice Magic and-"

"No matter! If my flames won't melt it, then I'll just break the ice!" Riser coated his fist in fire, slamming it into one of the walls, before wailing in pain. Looking at his hand, he saw that it looked melted, the sleeve of his suit burned.

"Th-This ice… you've imbued it with Light Magic!" Riser announced, shocking the audience once more. Yukiko rolled her eyes. "Yeah. That's what I was trying to say earlier. Listen to others sometime. You'll learn something." She chided.

"But how?! Devils can't use Light-based magic! What… What are you?" Riser wondered. Yukiko snapped her fingers. "That is the question! Well, it was, but now I have an idea." She began, revealing both of her wings, getting a shocked gasp from Riser.

"A...Fallen Angel..?"

"Hear me, Underworld! My name is Yukiko! I am the half-breed daughter of Sariel, Penemue's daughter, and a human! I am Rias' Rook, as well as her adopted sister! And from this day forward…"

Yukiko smirked, pointing at Riser, who looked back at her with a glare.

"The **Slayer of Phenex**!" She finished with a smirk.

Both the arena and the ballroom went silent, before flames suddenly erupted from Riser.

"The 'Slayer of Phenex'?" He muttered. "Don't mock me. Don't mock me! **DON'T MOCK ME!** " His flames began spiraling around him, burning brighter and brighter. His ice prison began to crack under the pressure of Riser's fire.

"Whoa… his power's skyrocketing!" Yukiko exclaimed, caught off-guard by the Phenex.

"To think that mere half-breed scum like yourself would become so cocky after landing a few lucky blows on me… I won't have it!" Riser announced.

Suddenly, the ice prison surrounding Riser shattered, Riser's red wings now burning a bright blue. His suit was now lined in blue flames, with each step he took leaving the fire in his wake.

"W-Wow… his power went up so much…" Yukiko mumbled, sweating nervously. "N-No! Don't be nervous! Rias, no, everyone is counting on me! I can't let them down!"

"Oh, but you should be nervous, damn Mutt. It's thanks to you that I reached this level of power. Now, I'm going to use it to make sure you leave this place with as many broken bones as possible!" Riser announced, before disappearing, suddenly appearing in front of Yukiko. With quick movements, he sent a barrage of punches into Yukiko's abdomen, before hitting her with a kick in her side, launching her across the field like a skipping stone, before she was stopped by the wall behind her.

Struggling to get up, Yukiko rose once more and took a defensive stance, her legs barely supporting her. She had blood covering the left half of her face, her arms and legs covered in cuts and bruises.

' _I couldn't even defend against him…_ ' She thought. ' _His power, it's on a completely different level from before!_ '

"I'll applaud your tenacity, Mutt." Riser said to her as he slowly walked over to her. Panicking, Yukiko began shooting shards of ice at the Phenex, though they melted before reaching Riser, who sighed. "I'm growing bored of your feeble attempts at fighting back, so I'll just end this now!" Riser claimed, immediately creating three large balls of blue fire. Launching them, Yukiko watched as they approached her. With a sigh of seemingly acceptance, she lowered her guard, waiting for the impact of Riser's attack.

 **{Are you giving up, Snow Child?}** Köri asked her host. Time slowed down, allowing for the pair to converse.

' _What else can I do, Köri? He's not on the level I can beat anymore_.'

 **{Oh? And what of the others you claim to care for, once you're defeated? Surely you don't want them signed away to the same fate that awaits you.}**

'!' Images of her friends and family filled her mind: Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Asia, Issei…

 _ **…And Rias**._

' _No! Köri, you're right! If they could fight until their last breaths for each other, then me giving up is like spitting on their efforts!_ ' Opening her eyes, Yukiko put her guard up once more, a look of defiance held within her eyes.

' _My body aches, it's begging me to stop… but!_ '

"As long as I can still form fists, Riser, I reject the idea of losing!"

Köri laughed within Yukiko's mind. **{Well met, Child! You harbor the will of a dragon, and it is this fact that I deem you worthy of my power. Now tell me, Yukiko, are you ready?!}**

Yukiko was shocked by Köri's statement. ' _That's the first time she's ever called me by my name…_ ' She thought before shaking her head. ' _Yeah! I'm ready, Köri!_ '

 **{Good.}** Köri began, time restoring to normal. **{"Listen well, Phenex! This is where my Partner turns the tide of battle once more! Yukiko, with me!"}**

With a nod, Yukiko began to speak.

" **{"Mimicry Evolution! Absolute Replication!"}** " The duo exclaimed, Yukiko's Sacred Gear and legs being enveloped in a golden light. The light faded, revealing that her Sacred Gear has taken a new form- appearing as a pair of clawed gauntlets and greaves, the gems on her gauntlets now depicting a dragon's head, the runes on her greaves glowing a faint yellow.

The spheres of blue flame exploded on impact, sending dust everywhere, giving Riser a false sense of victory.

"Learn your place under my boot, Mutt!" He sneered.

Rias and Sirzechs looked upon the battle, the former's eyes filled with worry. Sirzechs turned his attention away from the fight to look at Rias solemnly. "With that last attack, it would appear that the victor of this battle is-"

 **{"Absorb!"}** The gauntlets sounded off, shocking Riser. Yukiko cried out in pain, blue sparks escaping from her mouth.

"Thanks for the top-up! And-!" Yukiko stomped, causing a line of white flames to erupt from the ground, heading towards Riser, who blocked the fire with his own.

"The **immunity**." The brunette finished, a look of realization, then irked annoyance crossing Riser's face.

"Don't talk nonsense just because your Sacred Gear looks a bit different! You've still lost this!" He cried, speeding towards Yukiko, his fire-covered fist aiming directly for her face. Yukiko caught his first in her hand, making it steam on contact.

"Nonsense? Not even close. Like you, I've evolved with this fight, too. I just unlocked an ability of my Sacred Gear. It allows me to absorb any magic-based attack to half the damage of it while using the remaining energy to restore my magic reserves, while making me immune to the attacks base elements for as long as I can feed it magic." Yukiko explained.

 **{"Replicate! Absolute Restoration!"}** Her Sacred Gear sounded off, healing all of Yukiko's wounds in an instant.

"No… **NO**! I refuse to lose here!" Riser cried as he wrenched his hand from Yukiko's grip, launching punch after punch at the young half-breed, who returned them with the same ferocity. Meeting the Phenex blow for blow, Yukiko had to smile internally.

' _I'm well passed my limit now. My body's crying out for me to stop… but I'm having too much fun to stop now!'_ She thought.

"Why are you fighting this so badly!? This engagement is for the future of all Devils! Surely you can see the importance in this!?" Riser asked, not stopping his barrage. Yukiko was shaken from her thoughts with these questions replacing her previous happy feeling with one of quiet rage.

"The future of Devils!? Did you really just say that?!" Yukiko returned, her white aura flaring wildly around her as she increased the speed of her attacks. "Really?! Then if Lady Ravel was forced into an engagement with another pure-blooded Devil, would you just sit back and accept it!?"

"That's different! I'd kill whoever forced my sweet younger sister into such a situation!" Riser shot back, barely keeping up with Yukiko.

" **THEN WHAT'S DIFFERENT ABOUT THIS!?** " Yukiko asked, her aura thickening around her. She launched a hard punch at Riser, who couldn't dodge it in time, getting punched in the face hard, sending him back a few meters, before being bombarded by a combination of physical and magical attacks.

"I'm fighting for the same reason you'd fight! I'm fighting for my sister's happiness, because that's what you do for family, dammit!" Yukiko shouted, launching Riser into the air above her.

" **[** Glacial Coffin **]**!" Using her magic, Yukiko trapped Riser in a solid block of blessed ice, the weight of which causing him to fall back to the ground. Shattering, Riser bounced off of the ground as he coughed up blood.

"It's over! **[** Cocytus Smasher! **]** " Using her strongest spell, Yukiko created a large magic circle, an elongated transparent white dragon emerging from it and charging towards the Phenex, roaring. The dragon passed through Riser leaving him unconscious, covered in snow and icicles.

"With that, Riser is no longer able to continue the fight, so Yukiko Gremory is declared the winner." Sirzechs announced to the party guests, a magic circle returning both combatants to the party.

* * *

Yukiko watched Riser get taken away for treatment, before being tackled to the ground from behind.

"Wah!"

"Yu, you idiot!" Rias yelled, pinning her sister to the ground with tears in her eyes. "Do you have any idea how I felt, seeing you fight Riser alone!?"

"Calm down, Rias." Sirzechs said as he walked over. Rias got off off Yukiko, helping her to her feet. "We'll get her injuries treated. But more importantly… Yukiko Gremory."

"Yes, Lord Lucifer?" She said, glaring at the Crimson Satan. "Now, as your brother, I must express how proud of you I am, defeating an adversary far more experienced than yourself. However, as one of the four Great Satans, I have to settle my debt. As per the agreement, Rias Gremory is no longer engaged to Riser Phenex. Also," Sirzechs bowed his head, shocking everyone present. "I, Sirzechs Lucifer, humbly apologize, Yukiko Gremory, for withholding information about your past. As penance, ask of me anything, and of it is within my power, I will see it done."

Yukiko was stunned. "W-Well, um, a-apology accepted, my Lord. Um, how about…" she said, before hugging her brother, surprising the Satan. "You, Aunt Grafiya, and Milicas just enjoy the party for now." Sirzechs looked down at Yukiko, before patting her hair with a smile. "As you wish." He agreed, with Rias and her peerage members looking on at the pair of siblings fondly. Rias faced her peerage. "You heard her, everyone! It's time to enjoy ourselves!"

"Yes, Lady Rias!" They all replied with smiles.

Suddenly the door burst open, with Issei running through the room, Asia trailing behind him, both wearing their school uniforms. "Riser! I'm here for-" Issei stopped, looking at everyone on the stage. "Um, did I miss something?"

"Issei, like I've been telling you- wah!" the blonde Devil cried, tripping.

"I've already taken care of Riser, Issei." Yukiko said with confidence. Issei looked at Yukiko shocked. "What!? Then my plan, the price I paid, it's meaningless!" The male crumbled to the floor, looking depressed. Yukiko walked over to him, crouching next to him.

"Don't be like that. Oh, and here." She said, planting a quick kiss on his cheek, surprising Rias and her peerage, including Issei.

"I heard from Asia how you defended me during the Rating Game against Riser, so thanks." Yukiko mumbled, her cheeks dusted pink.

'So cute!' Issei thought, his hand on the spot where Yukiko kissed him. "O-Oh, yeah. No problem, eheheh…" Issei laughed awkwardly. Yukiko calmed down, holding her hand out to Issei. "S-So… how about you join the party?"

Taking her hand, Issei nodded in agreement, smiling in a goofy fashion. "Right!"

The two joined the rest of the group in the ballroom, dancing and enjoying themselves. Little did they know, outside of the manor, a certain black cat was watching the party from the trees.

* * *

~Outside Manor~

"So this is the crow that caught Vali's attention, nya~" The cat spoke. "Well, she is a cutie, isn't she, Bikou?"

A black-haired man in burgundy chest armor appeared from behind the tree the cat was in, resting a bo staff on his shoulders.

"I guess…" Bikou replied. "Are we done here, cat? I'd prefer it if Vali doesn't kill me for helping you stalk his little girlfriend."

"Hey, it's not stalking, nya. It's observing. And besides, I'm not here for her. I'm looking out for Shirone, nya." the cat spoke up, jumping out of the tree. "But yeah, we're done here. Let's go, Bikou."

The pair walked around the tree, disappearing from the area.

* * *

~Ballroom~

The party was in full swing, everyone was enjoying themselves in one way or another. Issei decided to approach Rias, his face redder than a tomato.

"U-Um, Rias. Would you like t-to dance?" Issei asked Rias nervously. "Sure. Let's go dance, Issei." Rias replied with a beautiful smile.

Watching the two on the dance floor, Yukiko couldn't help but smile from her seat. Milicas walked over to Yukiko, fidgeting.

"A-Aunt Yukiko! M-May you dance with me?" Milicas asked, nervous when she suddenly rose from her chair.

"Of course I will dance with you, my adorable nephew~" Yukiko cooed, making the younger Gremory's cheeks redden. Grabbing his hand, Yukiko led Milicas to the floor, pulling him into her arms as she took the lead in their dance.

"Aunt Yukiko, where did you go? When everyone else was training for the match against Riser, you weren't there." Milicas said, looking up at his aunt. With a faint smile and a soft sigh, Yukiko looked at her nephew. "I went on a training journey of my own. I'm not done yet, but when I heard about Rias needing my help, I came back as fast as I could."

"Really? You must be trying to become really strong!" Milicas' eyes lit up with amazement, making Yukiko giggle. "That's right."

"But aunt Yukiko, **why are you trying to be strong?** " Milicas asked her. Yukiko stopped, deep in thought.

' _Why am I trying to be strong? I wanted to fight Riser and I did, so why..?_ '

"Why am I training..?" She mumbled, her question catching Milicas' ear. "O-Oh, don't worry about it, aunt Yukiko. I'm sure you'll find your reason in your journey!" The redheaded younger boy proposed with a smile.

"My, with a positive attitude like that, you'll get all of the girls, Milicas." A feminine voice teased from next to the dancing duo, revealing itself to belong to Rias, who was dancing with Issei. "Say, Yu, you wouldn't mind switching partners, right?" Rias asked with a smile. With a nod, both she and Yukiko switched partners, separating in pairs.

"So, you having a good time here, Issei?" Yukiko asked her senior, who nodded in agreement. "Yeah! The party's been great- hey, wait a moment." Issei paused. "Just now, you called me by my first name."

"Yeah, I did. Is that a problem?" Yukiko asked, not seeming to care. "N-No, it's just that it's the first time you used my first name with me, instead of my last name. It just surprised me, is all." Issei admitted. Yukiko rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Issei." She said, smiling ever so faintly.

"Anyway, I wanted to thank you, Yukiko." Issei admitted, surprising the younger girl. "Me? What for?"

"For saving Rias." Issei announced as he took the lead role in the dance. "I let her down in the fight against Riser's group. I couldn't help anyone! Koneko fell before my eyes, then Kiba went down near me, and Akeno crashed from the sky..! I felt so useless! I tried to fight Riser, to help Rias _win_ , but fighting him... he was a monster! I was stupid to think that training a little would make me strong enough to beat him. He destroyed me, to put it bluntly. But as he did, I saw Rias _cry_ for me. That was enough for me to come back here and try to fight Riser again. I was prepared this time, I actually had a _plan_ for once!"

Looking around, Issei leaned into Yukiko's ear. "I had a talk with the dragon in my Sacred Gear. You know, the one that drew Anna's attention? He spoke to me! Anyway, I convinced him to lend me his power in exchange for a piece of... me." Yukiko's eyes widened. "I felt something was off with your aura, like there was two different energy signatures coming from you. But I didn't expect it to be because of something like that. But are you sure that was the smartest thing to do?"

"I know it doesn't sound like a good idea, but I thought about it. Rias is loved by the entire school, while I'm... not, ehehehe. So, an arm of someone like me for her to be able to return to a place where she's loved? Sounds like more than a fair trade to me." Issei explained. Yukiko was impressed. "I'm surprised she's so important to you, Issei."

"Of course she is! I-"

"You _what_ , Issei?" Rias interrupted, followed by her peerage. Yukiko smirked mischievously. "Nothing, my dearest sister. Issei's just proposing his undying love for you, is all." Yukiko's statement made both Rias and Issei go red in the face. "Yu/Yukiko!" The pair of older teens cried in embarrassment, making the others laugh. With a smile, Yukiko began running around the ballroom, being chased by Issei.

* * *

 **[A/N]** And with that, season one comes to a close. I'd like to thank each of my readers for following and favoriting this story so far. Your reviews have been a great source of positive encouragement, so thanks everyone!

~Please rate and review~


End file.
